


Sick of Coming Undone, Letting Down Everyone, Mediocre at Best, Maybe Better off—

by flowergrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: ALSO LET THEM BE SMART, Albus is problem solving Lily is problem making and James likes loopholes and half truths, And James yells about quidditch until people leave him alone, BAMF Albus Severus Potter, BAMF James Sirius Potter, BAMF Lily Luna Potter, Everyone Needs a Hug Honestly, Gen, I? Don’t think it’s bashing? But it is a specific view and some things are seen out of context, If harry and Albus have issues so do the other kids they’re just better at hiding it, James Sirius Potter Needs a Hug, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, James Sirius Potter is a disaster but he cares, James is aromantic and ends up in a nemeses with benefits relationship fyi, LET THESE SIBLINGS LOVE EACH OTHER, Lily ditches the house a lot to go pranking or she just sticks to Ginny, Lily ships scorbus because she lets Albus ramble and KNOWS he’s in love, Listen this came to me in a rush at like 3am, No one in this family is an extrovert, Oblivious Albus Severus Potter, Oblivious Harry Potter, Oblivious James Sirius Potter, Oblivious Scorpius Malfoy, They all have issues, They want their brother to be happy damnit, a lot of people here are accidentally assholes, also I show my love for Percy and Madam Pince here and my hcs for Percy’s family, also featuring someone explaining to Albus what consent is, and also how James Sirius isn’t actually that fond of quidditch, and heard, and how the magical world works, and then some are assholes on purpose we don’t like those ones, because HE WAS 14 AND DELPHI WAS IN HER 20s AND I AM VERY BOTHERED BY THAT, because I don’t know what a sexuality is and at this point I’m too afraid to ask, he loves his siblings but he plays up a persona, james is lonely, james sirius potter-centric, not to everything but to people caring about him? yes, now y’all have to deal with my headcanons for how magic works, she passes on the info to James and now they’re matchmaking, the absolute maniacs that are the Weasley-Potter siblings, unconventional relationships galore!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowergrown/pseuds/flowergrown
Summary: To say that James was startled when his invisibility cloak went missing was an understatement.To say that he was concerned when his brother went missing and was apparently kidnapped with his friend by a dark wizard that killed a prefect? Yeah, noshithe was concerned.To say that he freaked out and was filled with the need to disregard his persona (that had served him so well, keeping everyone a safe distance without realizing it) to dosomething, anythingto keep his brother safe and happy?James Sirius Potter threw off his idiotic, lazy façade and got to work.(Or: James Sirius Potter, and how he got a job at the Library of Alexandria while finally ditching the fake “friends” that make fun of him behind his back. Featuring his siblings, his siblings’ friends, his uncle, some cousins, his acquaintance, his nemesis, his nemesis’s brother, and the first friend he has made in his life.)
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Teddy Lupin & James Sirius Potter, also kind of James Sirius Potter/Original Character, but also not really?? - Relationship, implied ships as well: scorbus and lily with her friend
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Sick of Coming Undone, Letting Down Everyone, Mediocre at Best, Maybe Better off—

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2am where I am, but I don't care :)  
> What’s this? Another fic where I project? Yes.  
> This came to me randomly and I started writing. ~~8k12k16k20k~~ 24k words later, here we are.  
> This is specifically for me and me only. If you like it as well, nice!  
> Lyrics from [Citizen Soldier’s Never Good Enough](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gyANphz_Kk), which is really good and also a good song for this fic.

  
_Here I am, once again,_  
_Way too close to the edge_  
_Terrified, open eyes,_  
_I'm seeing red_  
_I would rather die tonight,_  
_Then let you down one more time_  
_(One more time)_

_Sick of coming undone._  
_Letting down everyone,_  
_Mediocre at best_  
_Maybe better off dead_  
_Am I a failure from birth?_  
_Is misery what I deserve?_  
_Am I just so void of love,_  
_That I'm never good, never good enough?_

_Demonize, criticize,_  
_Your words eat me alive_  
_Just like knives_  
_Tearing me from the inside_  
_What you want I'll never be_  
_Why can't you just be proud of me?_  
_(Proud of me?)_

_Sick of coming undone._  
_Letting down everyone,_  
_Mediocre at best_  
_Maybe better off dead_  
_Am I a failure from birth?_  
_Is misery what I deserve?_  
_Am I just so void of love,_  
_That I'm never good, never good enough?_

_I hate to disappoint you,_  
_But it's in my DNA_  
_Everything you give me,_  
_I will somehow betray_  
_I never meant to be like this_  
_A grave mistake you can't forgive_  
_A filthy stain, oh what a shame_  
_Can you just wash me away?_

_Sick of coming undone._  
_Letting down everyone,_  
_Mediocre at best_  
_Maybe better off dead_  
_Am I a failure from birth?_  
_Is misery what I deserve?_  
_Am I just so void of love,_  
_That I'm never good, never good enough?_

* * *

James Sirius Potter, if you asked anyone, would not be likely to have a successful career in magic.

Sure, he was a good quidditch player. He managed to pass all of his classes. He pranked people often, and usually was able to get away with it.

However, it wasn’t like he made the pranks. He learned what was already around, and used what was already used.

He wasn’t a creator. He wasn’t going to offer insights on any theories. He’d just talk quidditch the whole time.

* * *

The Potter children were famous, their father paving the way.

James Sirius, the quidditch obsessed, “not all that smart”, troublemaker. Easy to make friends with, easy to use for a status boost. Just make your excuses whenever he starts rambling.

Albus Severus, the evil Slytherin, easily provoked, “near squib”. Hated by nearly everyone in the school. As long as you didn’t make fun of him around any of the teachers, he was an easy target.

Lily Luna, the sweet, “delicate as a flower”, studious, airhead. Pride of all the teachers, and willing to help if you were nice to her. Avoid her when she goes out exploring, or you will get bored.

Hogwarts had them down lock.

* * *

The Potter children were secretive, not revealing their true faces.

Lily was a trouble maker, leaving pranks and traps often thought to be set by Peeves. She wandered the castle, seeking new spaces, new adventures, new sanctuaries away from the fame and her family’s fighting.

Albus was very defensive, attempting to protect Scorpius first and himself second. He snuck around the castle, trying to spread good in the world, clinging to the main source of love he truly ever felt.

James was an actor. Acting like he liked quidditch, acting like it was him behind pranks, acting like he never read a book. Doing the bare minimum for homework so he could sneak off and read restricted books.

The Potter children trusted no one.

* * *

James got his invisibility cloak back on a cold day in November.

They had gotten Albus back, and he seemed to be on good terms with Mum and Dad for the first time in ages. He and his friend were traumatized, but alive.

James didn’t miss the two of them eyeing the thestrals.

Craig Bowker Jr., the prefect, was dead.

Dad approached him and gave him back the invisibility cloak.

“Keep a better eye on it,” he whispered, frowning. “And perhaps you should change your password.”

James looked at the cloak. “Okay Dad.”

He wasn’t going to mention how only five people remembered what day he got his first broom. Or how only two people at Hogwarts could have gotten into it.

He glanced over to where Lily was hugging Albus, and Albus was letting her for the first time in years.

No, he wouldn’t change the password.

As long as it protected his siblings, he was fine.

* * *

James paced his dorm room that night.

One of his roommates, Justin, rolled his eyes. “Mate, calm down. Everything’s fine now.”

Another, Ethan, snorted and muttered under his breath, “It was only the Snakes anyways, who cares.”

James continued pacing.

Justin groaned. “Do you need to go for a fly?”

Vincent, the quiet one in the back corner, sighed. “Potter, just go work this energy off. No one will stop you.”

James stopped and sighed, grabbing his already packed bag. “Fine. Don’t mess with my stuff while I’m out.”

Ethan winked. “Of course we won’t!”

James left the room, smiling slightly.

Seriously, it was ridiculous how easy it was to get his so called friends to do what he wanted them to.

* * *

James thought back to when he was pacing the platform on his first day, years ago, and how Uncle Percy had stopped him.

He had looked up at the one the whole family called stuck up, despite being married to an American of all things and having one daughter wanting to go into curse breaking and the other one, despite being a squib, wanting to work with dragons.

Uncle Percy had looked him in the eyes. “Listen to me. I’ve told this to Molly, and to Lucy even though she won’t go to Hogwarts, and to Vicky and Dominique and Fred, even if they didn’t listen to me, and I’m going to tell Roxanne after this. If you want to do want you want, that’s fine.”

He sighed and held his shoulders. “But if you want to get away from everything, if you want to have the freedom to learn whatever you like, you make friends with Madam Pince. You have her on your side, and you’re good to go.”

James, unlike most of his cousins, had followed through on Uncle Percy’s advice.

* * *

James crept into the library, nodding to Madam Pince as he went.

Madam Pince nodded back, not caring when he went into the restricted section without a pass.

Although technically, James had a pass. It _was_ signed by Madam Pince though.

James straightened his shoulders and eyed the shelves. Time to get to work.

* * *

James Sirius Potter took three electives in his third year, surprising everyone.

One was divination, an easy class to write whatever and get an Outstanding.

The second was Care of Magical Creatures, another rather easy class, more hands on than writing essays.

The third one was Ancient Runes.

Everyone frowned. “That will be a hard class, are you sure?”

James laughed. “It’s just, like, writing stuff, right?”

No one was surprised when he dropped the class at the end of the year.

* * *

~~No one noticed how he still taught himself, learning at a faster rate than the class did.~~

* * *

James crept into the restricted section, bypassing the more dangerous books into the old ones, with careful preservation charms on them.

He quickly took a few of the runes ones before spotting one that would surely help long term.

He smiled. “There you are.”

He took _The Interworkings and Understanding of Spelles Vol 1_ by _Helga daughter of John and Heather_ , with additional commentary by _Salazar ward of John and Heather_ , _Godric the Outcast_ , and _Rowena of Raven’s Keep_.

This would be a good book to have.

* * *

James sat himself on top of the library bookshelves and began reading.

_Helga daughter of John and Heather_ (who was in all likelihood Helga Hufflepuff, and wasn’t _that_ interesting) went quite into depth not only on the intricacies on how curses versus hexes worked, and how the forces of nature as muggles called them applied, but she was also apparently a co-creator of the Killing Curse.

Meaning she (with written in commentary from _Salazar ward of John and Heather_ , and wasn’t that _even more_ interesting) explained exactly what the Killing Curse was meant to do, and what power went into it.

James kept silent as he jotted more notes and possible ideas into his notebook, as students browsing the shelves themselves never looked up.

* * *

James returned to his dorm room late that night to find Vincent was the only one still awake.

He raised an eyebrow. “You all good now?”

James grinned. “Much better! I tried out this one move from this one game I went to see with—“ 

Vincent sighed. “Just go to bed, arsehole. You can jabber on in the morning.”

James quickly changed and climbed into bed, stowing away his latest supplies in a pocket of wall, hidden behind the headboard.

This was shaping up to be quite the project.

* * *

James Sirius Potter was the oldest of three children.

He was the oldest child, certainly. A rather chaotic, but an exemplary child. Some said he was on a broom before he could walk, and with two fantastic quidditch players for parents it sure seemed that way.

James Sirius was praised, and some looked at him as a bit of a spoiled brat. Indeed, he seemed rather jealous of his little brother when he was born, the spitting image of his father.

Harry and Ginny always had something to say about the boy, and it was a safe topic of conversation, especially after their second son’s sorting. 

James Sirius was a perfect child. Decent grades, plenty of friends, nothing to worry about.

* * *

James knew Lily was their Mum’s favorite and Albus was their Dad’s.

He wasn’t sure when he realized it. When he realized that no matter how hard he tried, he would always be the third, the extra, the odd one out.

It wasn’t as bad when Teddy was around, but Teddy had their grandmother to be the favorite of.

Still, it was nice, playing with Teddy. He didn’t have to worry that they would get hurt, or in trouble.

Of course, Teddy still told him not to be jealous of his little siblings, and to take care of them, to make sure they didn’t get hurt.

Everyone told him that, it seemed.

James scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course I can’t be jealous, I’m the big brother! I have to protect them!”

Teddy had smiled. “Good lad.”

* * *

James Sirius Potter was popular at Hogwarts.

The teachers noticed that everywhere he went people hung onto his every word.

They scoffed at each other. “His fame has gone to his head, clearly.”

James Sirius laughed with his followers and waved to still others as he walked through the halls.

The teachers shook their heads. Clearly, the boy thrived on attention. He would never be alone, certainly.

* * *

James wasn’t sure when he realized that he would always be alone.

Probably around the time Teddy and Victoire fell into a relationship. Perhaps earlier.

Perhaps it was the first time someone walked up to him and said. “You’re James Potter, right? Harry Potter’s son?”

Perhaps it was the first time he realized that the boy talking to him was only trying to get attention by hanging out with the Boy Who Lived’s son.

Perhaps it was the first time he overheard one of his uncles saying, “Your son’s a bit obnoxious, isn’t he?” and heard his cousins snicker in agreement.

Perhaps it was the first time he fell off his broom and his whole family laughed instead of helping him up, because, “Who knew the self proclaimed best quidditch player could fall!”

Perhaps it was the first time he saw his baby sister, as his baby brother was held in his Dad’s arms, and realized that he didn’t fit among them anymore.

* * *

James followed his roommates to breakfast and listened to them chatter, occasionally adding random input of his own.

Over a time, more people joined them. Mostly Gryffindors, but also some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. More waved to him as they passed by, James waving back.

Ethan laughed. “You’ve really got all of Hogwarts at your beck and call, don’t you?”

James glared playfully. “Hey, I’m just nice! They choose to keep interacting with me.”

Justin and Ethan laughed as Vincent shook his head. Everyone else continued chattering on, James making sure to listen in to all the gossip.

Albus and Scorpius leaned into each other’s sides, snickering.

Lily smiled at her two friends, that James knew were loyal to her and not her name.

James went back to talking with the many people around him.

* * *

James wasn’t sure when he realized that he would always be alone.

Probably around the time Teddy and Victoire fell into a relationship. 

~~He ran back to Mum and Dad, complaining about catching them kissing. It eased Albus’s tension of his first day.~~

Perhaps earlier.

Perhaps it was the first time someone walked up to him and said. “You’re James Potter, right? Harry Potter’s son?”

~~He grinned and said, “You bet!” He started rambling until they went away, leaving him and Lily to eat in peace.~~

Perhaps it was the first time he realized that the boy talking to him was only trying to get attention by hanging out with the Boy Who Lived’s son.

~~He continued talking with him, laughing. Kept him engaged, and away from Albus, who wouldn’t know it was fake.~~

Perhaps it was the first time he overheard one of his uncles saying, “Your son’s a bit obnoxious, isn’t he?” and heard his cousins snicker in agreement.

~~He continued laughing and playing with them, but he stopped telling them his secrets, or anything that really mattered.~~

Perhaps it was the first time he fell off his broom and his whole family laughed instead of helping him up, because, “Who knew the self proclaimed best quidditch player could fall!”

~~He watched as Mum and Lily laughed, and Dad and Albus laughed, and he laughed as well, instead of crying.~~

Perhaps it was the first time he saw his baby sister, as his baby brother was held in his Dad’s arms, and realized that he didn’t fit among them anymore.

~~He stared at them, and he remembered how everyone told him not to be jealous. So he decided to protect them instead.~~

* * *

James Sirius Potter was notoriously a loud, obnoxious, troublemaker.

However, no one was all that surprised when he cut down on it after his brother nearly died.

James Sirius now made less out of place comments in class, and made less loud declarations in the Great Hall.

That’s not to say he stopped. He still made comments with an “innocent” smile when he got caught not paying attention in class, and he still smirked when the teachers asked him about pranks that had been set up, and he still yelled loudly about quidditch at a whim, annoying people around him.

He just did it less, appearing around the castle less. He went to classes, and to practice, and to meals, but that seemed to be it.

* * *

James buried himself into his project.

He thought to how Albus and Scorpius always wore their friendship bracelets. They would be the perfect rune medium, with the sentimental attachment causing both their magics to cling to it, helping to power the runes!

James sighed from his place on top of the library shelf. How could he do it though? He had time, he needed to figure out the configuration for the runes after all. But how would he get his hands on the bracelets?

He thought back to what had just happened and facepalmed.

Maybe that was why people called him stupid behind his back.

He could just use the invisibility cloak!

* * *

James hummed to himself as he wrote in his notebook on the train.

Maddison raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you finally putting that brain to use, Potter?”

James continued writing and humming.

Maddison yelled, “Potter!”

James looked up abruptly. “Oh, hey Maddison!”

Maddison sighed and repeated, “Are you finally putting that brain to use, Potter?”

James grinned at her. “You bet! If I make quidditch captain next year, you’re going down!”

He went back to writing.

Maddison shot a look to Justin and Ethan. “Has he been like this a lot?”

Justin snorted. “Yeah. He doesn’t even really hear us as long as he’s writing in that.”

Ethan laughed callously. “Hey, at least now he’s writing down his opinions instead of subjecting everyone else to his ramblings, am I right?”

Maddison smiled. Justin laughed, briefly checking to make sure James wasn’t paying attention.

James kept humming and writing his plans down in shorthand.

Vincent walked in with Abigail. “James still writing?”

Justin laughed again. “Yep. You two sticking around until the station?”

Vincent nodded but Abigail shook her head. “Nah, I’m going to go chat with my roommates. Have fun with the quiet!”

Vincent glared at Abigail as everyone else snickered. “Hey, leave him alone.”

Abigail rolled her eyes. “You’re hiding a smile yourself, we can see it.”

Vincent sighed. “It’s still not nice.”

Ethan laughed. “Please, he can’t hear us.”

They started talking about their plans over holiday. James had already told them about how Mum and Dad were keeping them all at home to bond.

James continued humming and listened in on where they would be, so he could tactfully avoid them.

And they thought _he_ was the idiot.

* * *

James barged into Albus and Scorpius’s compartment, finding Rose already there.

He stopped and smirked. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?”

Scorpius blushed but Albus seemingly got more closed off.

Rose rolled her eyes. “What is it James?”

James gasped dramatically. “Why, can’t I visit without ulterior motives?”

Albus glared at him. “You? No.”

James groaned. “Fine, you got me, Mum’s worried about you, but I didn’t want to leave my friends. You’re fine though, right? So it’s all fine."

Albus grabbed his trunk with Scorpius attempting to help. Rose huffed and pushed past James.

~~_Your son’s a bit obnoxious, isn’t he?_ ~~

James waited as Albus gathered his own stuff, and helped Scorpius make sure he had everything he needed.

He rolled his eyes, hiding his fondness. Those two really cared about each other. 

Lily appeared in the doorway, Sophie and Ma’kya next to her. “Are you ready to go?”

James waved to the hallway. “After you!”

Lily headed down the hall with her friends. Albus glared as he left after her.

Scorpius waited for James to go first.

James snorted. “Merlin Scorp, you don’t need to wait for me. Go catch up with Al, I know you two haven’t said goodbye to each other yet.”

Scorpius frowned as he passed. “Did you say goodbye to your friends?”

James laughed and pushed him lightly out the door. “Don’t worry about me!”

* * *

Albus was problem solving, doing his best to take what he found in his way in the world and get around it.

(Trying to save Cedric Diggory, breaking into the Ministry breaking out of an unescapable train, finding a way to send a message through time.)

Lily was problem making, doing her best to draw attention to and from what she wanted to guide the world.

(Protecting a few kids getting back from the library late, drawing attention to the inaccessibility of the divination tower, making people laugh.)

James wasn’t like that.

He just liked loopholes and half truths, honest.

(Loopholes like ones that might be able to protect someone from a killing curse.)

( _“Don’t worry about me!”_ instead of _“I don’t have any friends, just people that use me.”_ )

* * *

James Sirius Potter was the son of Harry Potter and famous.

People stared, as usual, as the entire Potter family gathered with the Weasleys and the Granger-Weasleys on the platform at King’s Cross.

Several people tutted to themselves as they passed by.

Sure, Albus Severus had been the source of much gossip after he got kidnapped by a dark wizard, but he seemed to be back to normal now, as was Lily Luna, and besides, James Sirius was just so loud about his new quidditch idea.

People still stared, but they did not approach. 

They stared at the loud, obnoxious one, not the quiet ones.

* * *

James laughed as they reentered the house.

He kept talking, rambling about the last Harpies game, keeping Mum and Dad’s attention. Lily slipped away with her newly acquired pranking supplies. Albus let Mum and Dad fuss over him before slipping off too.

Mum finally hid a sigh. “Do you have any assignments for over the holiday?”

James ran a hand through his hair. “Ha, maybe?”

Dad frowned and shooed him towards the stairs. “Go get it done! You’ll have plenty of time later to regale us with your stories of what you and your friends have been up to.”

James pouted. “Oh come on Dad, do I have to?”

Dad slapped his hand away before he could sneak a bit of frosting from the bowl he had left on the counter. “Yes! Go!”

James slunk away, over dramatically sighing. Mum and Dad laughed.

He subtly checked on Albus and Lily. Both were enjoying the time to quietly destress and unpack.

James headed into his own room and stowed away his rune carving knife and his notebook. Best not let anyone get suspicious of what he might be up to.

* * *

James hummed as he wrote in his notebook.

Mum poked her head in. “Hey James, are you ready for dinner?”

James grinned. “Sure Mum, what did Dad make?”

Mum rolled her eyes. “He made chicken curry. Come help set up?”

James set aside the notebook. “Sure!”

* * *

James carried on the conversation at dinner, going on and on about Justin’s latest attempts at impressing Maddison enough to take her out on a date.

Mum listened, slightly smiling, but most of her attention was on Albus and Lily’s small smiles. Dad was also focused more on Albus, making sure he ate his food.

James finally finished his tangent, and eyeing the food on everyone else’s plates, he figured there was about five minutes left of dinner.

Mum turned to Albus. “What about you? How has school been going?”

Albus snorted. “It’s fine. Better than it was, people leave Scorpius and me alone for the most part. And Scorpius is a lot more confident in himself now too, which is nice.”

Lily tilted her head. “How is he doing?”

Albus looked at her. Some sort of look passed between them. He snorted. “He’s fine, still hung up on Rose.”

Lily shook her head. “He should really get better taste.”

Mum gasped. “Lily!”

Dad hid a laugh, as did Albus. Lily smiled serenely.

James scarfed down his food as fast as he could. This was good, that Albus and Lily didn’t have to talk as much but still caused the dinner to end on a good note.

* * *

James snuck into Albus’s room late at night.

He gently sat next to his bed, careful not to disturb his sleep. He took his arm and gently turned it over, turning his bracelet inside out.

Albus stirred slightly. James cast a silencing charm over the room and started humming.

He cast a spell that expanded and projected the bracelet, allowing him to work on a tiny, unnoticeable scale. He began to carve the runes, singing softly as he went.

Albus settled deeper into sleep. James smiled.

* * *

James put a lot of effort into his research. After all, there were a bunch of things that Albus needed protection from.

Overall, the runes would do a lot, and there were several sets of runes against threats that would be powerful enough to burn out runes.

He set one against nightmares, tied into a combination one that overall was against pervasive negative thoughts and memories, next to one that attracted happiness.

He put two for protection from physical harm, a type that could burn out, on either side of a general health one.

He protected against general curses, and to a certain extent “malicious intent”.

He protected against the Crutacius, as best that he could.

He protected against fire and storm.

Finally, in a very, very complex sequence of combination runes, all never been done before, completely unique, entirely his own invention, he protected against the Killing Curse.

* * *

Lily came into James’s room a few days later.

James raised an eyebrow from over _Understanding Basic Spelleworke_ by _Rowena of Raven’s Keep_. Lily had mostly been hanging out with Albus this holiday, after all.

She sat down on his beanbag chair in the corner. “Albus needs our help.”

James tilted his head. “How do you mean?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “He is in love.”

James frowned. “With Scorpius?”

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise.

James chuckled and put down his book. “Please, he’s not close enough to anyone else.”

Lily steepled her hands in concentration. “So you’ll help me?”

James stretched. “Maybe. Depends on what we’re doing. But Scorpius is in love with Rose, you know that.”

Lily shook her head. “No, he’s not. He’s fixated on her, and he might have a crush, but he is very much in love with Albus.”

James sighed. “Okay, fair enough. What do we do?”

* * *

James crept into Lily’s room that night.

He set runes into her friendship necklace that matched her friends’.

One against nightmares, tied into a combination one that overall was against pervasive negative thoughts and memories, next to one that attracted happiness.

Two for protection from physical harm, a type that could burn out, on either side of a general health one.

Against general curses, and to a certain extent “malicious intent”.

Against the Crutacius, as best that he could.

Against fire and storm.

And finally, in a very, very complex sequence of combination runes, all never been done before, completely unique, entirely his own invention, against the Killing Curse.

* * *

James groaned dramatically from where he sat in a corner of the Burrow.

Everyone else was bustling around, entertaining themselves while they waited to distribute the gifts.

James, however, was bored.

Absolutely, utterly, bored.

Fred passed him by with a laugh. “You know you could join a group, right?”

James sighed. “Yeah, but they’re all boring!”

Fred shook his head and went over towards his sister. The two shared a look and started snickering.

James turned away. Another holiday, with nothing really exciting.

It’s not like anyone knew him enough to get him something he liked.

_And who’s fault is that?_

James sighed as he watched Lily chat quietly with Lucy and Hugo in the corner.

_Mine._

* * *

James sat on the steps later, watching everyone enjoying their gifts from everyone.

Everyone else, for the most part, was loud and laughing.

Lily and Hugo, of course, tucked themselves away to the side. If James knew anything, it was that they were probably planning a new prank or two for when they returned to school.

Albus was chatting softly with Lucy in the corner. That was good, in all honesty. Lucy, being a squib, the daughter of Uncle Percy, and who’s mother Audrey went to Ivermorny, was about as far removed from the drama of Albus’s house as you could get. That was all well.

James looked over what he got.

He had opened most of them already. Books about quidditch, a broom polishing kit, some socks, ink, quills, and a few pranking supplies. Practical, or for the James Sirius Potter that didn’t really exist.

Except for five.

The one from Mum and Dad was season tickets for the next quidditch season, specifically for the Harpies. James was actually excited for it.

Just because he wasn’t actually obsessed with quidditch, didn’t mean he didn’t like it, after all. He was a Weasley-Potter.

Teddy had given him a potion that, when put in your eyes like eyedrops, would allow you to see if someone was lying, with about 80% accuracy, depending on how much they told half truths.

James may not have seen him in ages, but Teddy still gave spectacular gifts.

Albus had, as usual, given him chocolates that would turn his hair different colors. James would still eat some anyway, but what was really special was the note: _Thanks for letting me borrow the cloak._

James was keeping that note forever. A permanent preservation charm.

Lily gave him a small pocket mirror. To anyone else, it would seem absolutely random or another joke gift, but James knew that Lily always gave him something to use against her next prank.

James kept it next to his rune carving knife.

Finally, there was the gift from Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly, and Lucy. He hadn’t opened it yet, but it looked like yet another book on something.

James tore open the wrapping, nearly losing a stray paper down the stairs.

The book itself was a more basic _How Brooms Work_ , which was actually not the worst thing to read. However, James gasped when he realized what the loose papers were.

* * *

The first paper was instructions. On how to apply to work at the _Library of Alexandria_.

It wasn’t known in the muggle world, but wizards had made an effort to protect the texts from burning. Quite a few of them actually ended up back into circulation in the muggle world, although the magical ones still remained hidden. They were on positive terms with the goblins, the centaurs, and magical governments around the globe due to their policy of membership being based on merit and a respect for the materials, not country of origin, race, gender, species, or anything like that.

The Library of Alexandria was a dream for anyone working with history, artifacts, texts, research, spellcrafting, or _runes_.

And this was full instructions on how to apply to work there.

James looked at the other two papers.

One detailed the ISLET (International Self Lead Education Test) exam dates and details, explaining that they were exams on the same level as NEWTS, but were for students that independently studied a subject. There were more test options than with NEWTS, and they transferred internationally.

The other was a note: 

_If you want me to write you a letter of recommendation, I can, and I can help you sign up for an ISLET of your choice starting once you are of age. I can also get you a portkey for your interview at the Library of Alexandria, should you decide to apply there. I would also ask Madam Pince for a letter of recommendation; she is in charge of the Hogwarts Library for a reason._

_-Percy_

James caught Uncle Percy’s eye from across the room, where he was letting Aunt Audrey chat loudly with Nana.

Uncle Percy nodded.

James grinned.

* * *

James Sirius Potter was well known for being loud.

That being said, considering how loud he was, you knew that when he was quiet something was going on.

So when James Sirius silently watched Albus Severus board the train with the young Scorpius Malfoy, people noticed that something was different.

* * *

James wrote in his notebook, making slight updates on his runes. After all, he technically couldn’t use the family one until Scorpius realized that he and Lily also considered him family.

Justin raised an eyebrow from across the compartment. “So what’s up with you? You’ve been quiet.”

James shrugged. “I worry about Al and his friend.”

Ethan chuckled. “The Malfoy?”

James smiled. “It’s easier to be nice to him if I think of him as Albus’s friend and not a Malfoy.”

Justin snorted. “Was that a topic of conversation in your family?”

James laughed. “Yeah, apparently I have to keep an eye on them or some bullshit.”

Ethan sighed and leaned back. "You get any good presents this year?”

James grinned. “I got that new memoir of Viktor Krum, and my parents got me season passes for the Harpies!”

Maddison raised an eyebrow. “You know you can’t play for the Harpies, right?”

James nodded. “Doesn’t mean they aren’t still my favorite team, silly!”

Justin groaned. “You’re in sixth year, mate, shouldn’t you be more worried about scouting teams?”

James shrugged. “Eh, I’ve got time.”

Ethan and Abigail traded looks. Justin shook his head. Maddison and Vincent went back to reading.

James wrote more in his notebook, silently.

* * *

James Sirius Potter was a prankster, sneaking around like his father and grandfather.

Of course, some people knew how he did it.

The Potter invisibility cloak.

An extremely powerful magical item, seemingly the cloak of the Deathly Hollows.

Everyone laughed when James Sirius successfully got a prank to work, and got away with it.

* * *

James was not the one that used the cloak most often.

That was actually Lily, who took it.

James appeared over said person’s shoulder in the library. “Hey Lily, do you need the cloak for anything tonight?”

Lily frowned at him. “What? You have the cloak.”

James rolled his eyes. “Yes, and you use it sometimes. Do you need it tonight?”

“…No.”

James smiled. “Good. I’m using it.”

Lily stared. “You know.”

James tilted his head. “Know what?”

“That I use it?”

James sighed. “There are five people that know the date I got my first broom, and two of them are in this school on a regular basis.”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t Dad tell you to change your password?”

James snorted. “Since when do I listen to him?”

“…Fair enough.”

James almost left but abruptly repositioned himself over Lily again. "Also, can you get me you and your friends’ necklaces? I have an idea of how to make them way cooler.”

Lily sighed. “I can only get you them for a day.”

James hummed. “Should be enough time. Thanks!”

Lily shook her head. “Sure.”

James left the library, nodding to Madam Pince as he went.

* * *

James crept into the Slytherin dorms late that night.

It wasn’t the first time he had done so, but it was the first time he meticulously planned out his actions beforehand.

However, he did not predict what he found.

He held back laughter as he looked at Scorpius and Albus curled into each other’s sides.

Maybe Lily had a point when she said the two were in love without realizing it.

Merlin, they really needed a push if this is what they thought was normal.

Sure, it could be platonic, but the romantic love in their eyes when they looked at each other, added to this, made it extremely obvious how they felt, whether they realized it or not.

James settled in next to them, taking out his rune carving knife and casting a silencing charm. He petted their heads.

Albus and Scorpius lost a bit of tension.

James smiled and got to work.

* * *

James carved into Scorpius’s bracelet, humming under his breath.

He set runes.

One against nightmares, tied into a combination one that overall was against pervasive negative thoughts and memories, next to one that attracted happiness.

Two for protection from physical harm, a type that could burn out, on either side of a general health one.

Against general curses, and to a certain extent “malicious intent”.

Against the Crutacius, as best that he could.

Against fire and storm.

And finally, in a very, very complex sequence of combination runes, all never been done before, completely unique, entirely his own invention, against the Killing Curse.

* * *

James was woken abruptly the next morning when Lily poured water on his head.

He sat up. “Hey!”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Hey, here are our necklaces.”

James immediately perked up. “Cool, thank you!”

Lily frowned. “What are you going to do with them?”

James grabbed the necklaces and waved her off. “It’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Lily rolled her eyes and left the room.

Justin sat up on his bed. “What are you doing? Why was your sister here?”

James smiled at him. “One of my relatives gave me a few muggle gimmicks, so I’m going to trick out Lily and her friends’ necklaces.”

Justin nodded. “Cool.”

Vincent appeared out of the bathroom, already dressed. “What is it you’re adding?”

James grinned. “Magnets!”

Justin yawned. “Alright.”

Vincent frowned. “Don’t forget to eat breakfast before you go to practice.”

James rolled his eyes. “I won’t Vincent, honest!”

* * *

James sat on his bed, with the curtains drawn shut and several privacy wards up, both spelled and rune powered. 

He set runes into Sophie and Ma’kya’s necklaces.

One against nightmares, tied into a combination one that overall was against pervasive negative thoughts and memories, next to one that attracted happiness.

Two for protection from physical harm, a type that could burn out, on either side of a general health one.

Against general curses, and to a certain extent “malicious intent”.

Against the Crutacius, as best that he could.

Against fire and storm.

And finally, in a very, very complex sequence of combination runes, all never been done before, completely unique, entirely his own invention, against the Killing Curse.

He also added little magnets that made all the pieces fit together perfectly.

* * *

James appeared at Lily’s dinner spot in the kitchens. “Hello!”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Hello.”

Sophie and Ma’kya giggled.

James smiled and pulled out their necklaces. “I added magnets! Look!”

Sophie gasped. “Thank you!”

Ma’kya laughed. “Oh wow, this is neat!”

Lily smiled but raised an eyebrow at James. “What’s this about?”

James shrugged. “I got them from Aunt Audrey.”

Lily nodded. “Nice use for them.”

James smiled. “I’m glad you like them.”

Lily put on her necklace. “Any news on Scorbus?”

James frowned. “What did you say?”

Sophie shook her head at she put her own necklace on. “Scorpius and Albus is Scorbus. It’s a ship name.”

James turned back to Lily. “You terrify me. Anyways, they sleep in the same bed because nightmares.”

Lily snorted. “And you say I terrify you.”

James cocked his head. “Is it terrifying?”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Yes.”

James sighed. “Darn.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Anyways, since when have you been able to break into the Slytherin dorms?”

James shrugged. “Always? I mean, with the cloak—"

Lily snorted again. “Wow. Really not selling the not terrifying thing.”

James glared playfully. “I do worry about Albus.”

Lily chuckled. "Yeah, but a normal person would ask him how he’s doing."

Ma’kya snorted. “Lily, you guys are not normal.”

Lily pouted at her friend. “I know we mostly aren’t—“

Sophie giggled. “Lily, we use an invisibility cloak that never wears out to set up elaborate traps. James’s stalking is honestly not that weird overall with your family.”

James nodded with a grin. "Besides Lily, Albus wouldn’t have answered truthfully. At least this way I got to disappear their bullies’ ties and make their shoes slightly too small!”

Ma’kya smirked. “Oh, that’s evil.”

James stood, taking an exaggerated bow. “Thank you, Ma’kya.”

Lily waved him off. “Thanks for the necklaces.”

James waved back to the three as he left the kitchens. “You’re welcome!”

* * *

James Sirius Potter was well known for independently practicing quidditch at odd hours.

Sure, it was cool if you partied or pranked with a Potter, but if James Sirius was elsewhere, you were less likely to get caught.

So, overall, a lot of shenanigans happened on nights when James Sirius was out practicing quidditch.

* * *

James whistled as he grabbed his quidditch gear and his second notebook with the Library of Alexandria application requirements written down in it.

Ethan smiled. “Time to go practice again?”

James playfully glared. “I did tell you earlier, you know.”

Justin looked to Vincent. “You sure you don’t want to join us?”

Vincent shook his head. “No thank you, I’m good.”

Ethan scoffed. “Alright. See that you don’t get back too late, eh Potter?”

James rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, okay.”

He grabbed his stuff and left.

~~Idiots~~.

* * *

James had been sitting on a ledge in one of the stairwells for a while now.

It was a nice place to have some peace. Not as good as the library, but also even more obscure, so he was less likely to get caught.

It also meant, luckily, that he was able to spot someone heading right towards a party of drunk, biased, mostly Gryffindors.

James sighed and hopped down. “Hey Scorpius!”

Scorpius startled, nearly dropping his books. Ah, he was probably in the library. “James? Um, what are you doing here?”

James smirked. “Practicing quidditch.”

Scorpius squinted. “…No you’re not.”

“Yeah, I am. What are you up to?”

Scorpius winced, looking down. “I got caught up at the library. Albus will be mad I didn’t eat.”

James snorted. “Fair enough. You mind if I walk you to your dorm?”

Scorpius stared at him. “Um, sure? I guess. I mean, I don’t want to—”

James smirked. “Great! Let’s go!”

Scorpius started to head the way he had been going, but James grabbed his arm and redirected him a different way, away from the party.

Scorpius stared at him more. “…So why are you walking me?”

James smiled and waved a hand as they walked down a less used hallway. “Oh, there’s some stuff going on on the second floor and I wanted to make sure you avoided it.”

Scorpius frowned. “Really?”

James nodded. “Yep. My roommates are there. Well, the two I don’t like more. Vincent’s better.”

Scorpius hummed and tilted his head. “Vincent…Brown?”

James smiled. “Yes? You know him?”

Scorpius nervously looked away. “Oh, just, um, he let me share a book with him that we both needed to use, one time.”

James hummed. “That’s nice. Yeah, he’s not the worst person.”

Scorpius frowned. “You hang out with him a lot, I thought?”

“I do.”

“But you don’t like him?”

James winced. “Eh? I like him better than the others. And I respect him a bit.”

Scorpius muttered under his breath. “Your other friends? So he’s like your favorite friend?”

James huffed. “Let’s say that.”

Scorpius frowned again. “And they’re all on the second floor?”

“Except me and Vin, yeah.”

"Why not you?”

James smirked at him. “Because I’m practicing quidditch.”

Scorpius glared. “No you’re not.”

James laughed. “Trust me, I am. Oh, you should be able to make it straight away from here.”

Scorpius looked down the hallway, seemingly realizing where they were. “Thank you, though I think you gave me more questions than answers.”

James smiled at the boy. “Haven’t you noticed by now? It’s the Weasley-Potter way!”

Scorpius smiled shyly back. “Yeah, Albus is like that sometimes.”

James sighed. “Hug him for me, will you?”

Scorpius nodded determinedly. “Sure.”

James watched him walk off and then began to strut his way back to his own dorm.

“Mister Potter?”

James turned to see Professor Flitwick. “Hey Professor!”

He frowned. “…Did you loose track of time again?”

James chuckled. “…Maybe?”

Professor Flitwick shook his head. “Get to your dorm before I give you detention. All that practicing will do you no good if you can’t play.”

James gave a little salute. “Yes sir!”

* * *

James walked back into his dorm to find that Justin and Ethan weren’t back yet, leaving Vincent alone.

He seemed to be writing something sadly. 

James plopped down on his bed, startling the other boy. "Hey Vincent!”

Vincent sighed. “Hey James. You have a good practice?”

James smiled, rolling upside down. “Yep! Ran into Malfoy on the way back too!"

"Oh, really?"

“Yeah. Apparently he and Albus are doing alright. Less nightmares, which is good.”

Vincent turned back to his writing. “That’s nice.”

James sat up. "What are you doing?"

“Writing home.”

James hummed. "You’ve got a brother along with your little sister, right?”

Vincent nodded. “Yeah, older.”

“Did he go to Hogwarts?”

Vincent got guarded. “No.”

James sighed. “Pity. I’m sure he would have been fun.”

Vincent's face went dark. “No one else has thought so.”

James snorted. “Why? He spend all his time reading like you?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“Lay off.”

James pouted. “Come on, you only ever talk about your little sister, and she’s a _Ravenclaw_!”

Vincent glared. “Back off, Potter.”

“Come on, Vinnie!”

“Don’t call me that.”

James groaned and poked Vincent’s side. “What is it?”

Vincent slapped his hand away. “He’s a _squib_ okay!”

They stared at each other.

James blinked. “…Merlin Vincent, there’s no need to yell.”

Vincent scoffed. “Oh really? You think I want it known? With someone like _Ethan_ around?”

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, blah blah. You still haven’t told me whether he’s boring like you or not.”

Vincent blinked. “What?”

James sighed. “Vinnie, mate—”

“Don’t call me that.”

“—You’ve heard me say my favorite cousin is Lucy, right? Because she’s a little secret terror?”

Vincent rolled his eyes. “Yes, and she wants to work with dragons?”

James smiled. “Oh no, she’s going to work with dragons. Uncle Percy might have a heart attack but Uncle Charlie is very proud. No, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but she’s actually the year between Albus and Lily.”

Vincent scoffed. “And we haven’t met her yet?”

James hummed. “Nope.”

Vincent stared at him. James stared back.

“What, you want to introduce me to her?”

James groaned. Vincent was so oblivious sometimes. “I’m saying, is your brother as boring as you and your sister, or is he like Lucy who once played the bagpipes in the house on Christmas morning?”

Vincent continued staring. “…James what are you—”

James sighed. “Vinnie—”

“Don’t call me that.”

“—for fuck’s sake, you’ve met Molly.”

“Yeah.’’

James stared at him. “Merlin, you’re thick.”

Vincent frowned. “What? What are you even trying to say?”

James groaned. “No can do, you’re too stupid.”

Vincent raised an eyebrow. “I’m stupid.”

James smiled. “Yes. Now shut up, Ethan and Justin are almost back.”

“What—”

Justin burst into the room. “Hey guys!”

Vincent stared at him. James hid a snicker.

He was so drunk. What an idiot, as if James didn’t know where they had been.

Ethan came in after him, spotting James. “Ey, you’re back! How was practice?”

James grinned. “Great! You’ll never guess who I ran into on the way back.”

Justin gasped. “Who?”

James snickered. "Malfoy! Apparently he and Al are good so I don’t have to check on them for a while.”

Justin fell onto his bed. “Oh good.”

Ethan snorted. "Yeah mate, you were getting a little weird.”

Vincent looked at James oddly. 

James ignored him and got ready for bed.

* * *

James Sirius Potter was a Potter and a Weasley, meaning he had relatives nearly everywhere.

Of course, people occasionally asked him for his opinion on different fields, subtly implying that they were asking for him to mention them to his relatives.

James Sirius always smiled, oblivious to their intentions.

* * *

James was sitting in the library when Maddison approached him. “Hey Potter?”

James turned to smile up at her. “Yeah Maddison? You here to work on the Potions essay too?”

Maddison shook her head and sat across the table from him. “I already did, and I wanted to ask you about something.”

James closed his book and spread his arms. “Ask away!”

Maddison hid a smile, but quickly focused. “You have any clue what you’re going to do after Hogwarts?”

James laughed. “Somewhat? I mean, isn’t it obvious?”

Maddison rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but like, after quidditch.”

James shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Maddison cocked her head. “You thinking of being an auror? Like your father?”

James shook his head. “Nah. If anything, I was thinking curse breaking would be better.”

Maddison raised an eyebrow. “Like your uncle?”

“And my cousin, Molly.”

Maddison stared for a bit. “Right. You sure?”

James shrugged. “I wouldn’t be as good at it as them, but yeah.”

Maddison nodded. “Alright.”

James smiled at her. “What about you?”

Maddison sighed and rested her head on her hand. “I was always thinking about going into healing, but more recently I’ve been thinking of maybe doing something with aurors.”

James hummed. “Field medic?”

“Maybe.”

James smiled, and his eyes lit up. “You know, there are quite a lot of common household spells that if used with too much force can hurt people. You could be an emergency response healer and deal with that!”

Maddison stared at him. “…Are you sure you’re not supposed to be the Slytherin brother?”

James snorted. “If I was the Slytherin brother I wouldn’t have told you that.”

Maddison frowned. “…You’ve been acting kind of weird lately.”

James sighed. “I know. Kind of pissed I’m playing babysitter.”

Maddison nodded and stood, patting his arm. “Alright. Thanks for your input. Let me know if you need help on your essay, but I’m not letting you copy mine.”

James rolled his eyes and grinned. “Yeah, you got it!”

* * *

James Sirius Potter was a Potter and a Weasley, meaning he had relatives nearly everywhere.

Of course, people occasionally asked him for his opinion on different fields, subtly implying that they were asking for him to mention them to his relatives.

James Sirius always smiled, oblivious to their intentions.

* * *

~~Fucking _idiots_.~~

* * *

James rambled about his so called friends, and knew the gossip of the entire school, but he never pointed anyone out for any position.

After all, the people he knew either didn’t deserve it, or would get in on their own merit.

Of course, that didn’t mean he didn’t point those he was actually slightly fond of towards a field that would actually be good for them.

Maddison would make a very good emergency response healer.

Vincent would make a good potioneer, if he stopped worrying about his parents’ expectations.

* * *

James lay back on his bed, reading Simon Jankovitz’s _Understanding Compound Runes in Saturated Mediums_. 

The book was amazing. It basically went into detail on the exact power level of the type of runes James made, and how they worked on items with magic in them. It was exactly like what James worked on.

He loved it.

Ethan raised an eyebrow at him. “Mate, shouldn’t you be packing to go home?”

James shrugged. “Eh? I already got most of it together.”

Justin snorted. “You know, you won’t be quidditch captain for another year, right?”

James laughed. “Doesn't mean I can’t start early, right?”

Vincent sat by his trunk, scribbling something.

James sat up. “Yo Vincent, what are you up to? Getting started on the summer work already?”

Vincent rolled his eyes. “My parents won’t be home much this summer.”

Ethan smirked. “So can we come over?"

Vincent glared. “You say that like I would ever willingly hang out with you."

Justin pouted. “Come on, Vinnie!”

Vincent hexed him.

James hid a snicker. “Will you write us back, at least?”

Vincent stared at James. James blinked back.

He sighed. “Sure, James.”

James grinned. “Aw, you do care!”

Ethan and Justin laughed. James went back to his book.

* * *

James burst into Albus and Scorpius’s compartment on the train to find Lily, Sophie, and Ma’kya already there.

He raised an eyebrow. “Good day, are we all hanging out in here?”

Sophie grinned. “Apparently so!”

Albus huffed. “I did not invite you.”

James smirked at him. “But we came anyways!”

Lily smiled slightly. “How are you, Scorpius?”

Scorpius smiled back at her. “Good!”

Albus glared suspiciously. “Lily, no.”

James rolled his eyes and walked up to Albus. “Scoot over.”

Albus glared. “Why?”

James shoved Albus away from the window and into Scorpius. Scorpius scooted over to the end of the bench. Albus reluctantly followed him.

James plopped himself down next to the window just as the compartment door opened again.

Ethan and Justin stood in the doorway. 

Ethan raised an eyebrow. “You alright Potter?”

James rolled his eyes. “Yeah, watching these two.”

Justin smiled. “Alright then, stay safe.”

James grinned. “Yeah, have a good holiday in case I don’t see you!”

Ethan waved. “Bye mate!”

The two of them finally left.

James sighed and rubbed his eyes, turning to Albus again. “…Move.”

Albus frowned. “What?”

James groaned. "Move, let me lay down.”

Albus moved so that he and Scorpius were leaning on each other in the corner. James curled up against the window, subtly winking at Lily as he did so.

Lily raised an eyebrow and made to comment when there was a knock on the door.

Ma’kya sighed. “Yeah?”

The door pulled open to reveal Vincent standing there. He frowned at James.

“James, you okay?”

James gave a slightly pained smile. “Real tired, but thanks Vin. I’ll be fine.”

Vincent stayed frowning, but he nodded. "Alright then. Have a good break.”

James’s smile got a bit happier. “You too!”

Vincent closed the door and left. James settled down, closing his eyes.

Lily’s voice rang out. “You know he doesn’t exactly hang out with you because he likes you, right?”

James opened his eyes and snorted. “Yep. Vincent doesn’t like me.”

Albus made an offended noise. "He hangs out with him for clout?”

Lily made a face. “No, I’m pretty sure he does it for protection. People don’t mess with his sister as much.”

James hummed. "Yeah, Destiny, right?”

Sophie nodded. “Yeah, I’ve run into her a few times.”

James smiled, thinking. "Sweet kid. Kind of boring though. They’ve got a brother I know next to nothing about though.”

Lily frowned. “Really?”

James shrugged. “Lucy.”

Lily nodded. “Ah.”

Albus nodded as well. “Oh. But he doesn’t really want to be friends with you.”

James sighed. “None of them do.”

Sophie frowned. “Really?”

Scorpius leaned over Albus in concern. “But you said you like Vincent best?”

James nodded. “I do. He follows me to protect his siblings. Basically everyone else just wants clout to have clout.”

Ma’kya shook her head. “Damn.”

Albus frowned. That was weird. “Are you okay?”

James snorted. “Do you understand why I’m tired now?”

Albus winced. “Yes.”

James gave a sardonic grin. “Then let me sleep.”

James curled up better, using part of his robes as a pillow. He closed his eyes, actually hoping to sleep. 

He could hear Albus speak. “Is this normal for him?”

Lily sighed. “He never talks about it, but he never actually refers to them as his friends either.”

James felt himself drift off.

* * *

James woke up to Lily shaking him with a frown.

“James,” she whispered, “When was the last time you slept?”

He didn’t answer.

After all, he wasn’t exactly reading Simon Jankovitz’s _Understanding Compound Runes in Saturated Mediums_ for no reason.

Lily frowned. “What have you been doing?”

James winced. “Planning.”

Planning quidditch, it was implied.

Planning wards, it was really.

Lily sighed. “Come on, you can sleep in the car some, and when we get home.”

James let her pull him to his feet. He felt guilty, he shouldn’t be letting his little second year sister take care of him like this, all because he hadn’t been sleeping much.

He needed to get wards on the house and on his siblings’ dorm rooms as soon as possible.

Albus appeared at his other side. “I’ve got our stuff.”

James smirked. “Aw, Al, you do care.”

He stumbled out of the compartment, missing Lily and Albus’s concerned looks.

* * *

A ward would keep people out.

A ward would keep his family _safe_.

* * *

James Sirius Potter was a celebrity.

Having him visit, or hang out with you, was a really big deal.

Really big.

James Sirius wasn’t like his siblings, who stayed out of things for the most part. No, he launched headfirst into the work, making an impact and spreading chaos in his wake.

Everyone stared when James Sirius complained to his parents about his lack of sleep.

No one stared when Albus Severus and Lily Luna exchanged concerned glances.

People tried to figure out where James Sirius would be that summer.

* * *

James pulled on his shoes and made for the door. “Hey, I’m going to Vincent’s!”

Mum smiled and waved. "Okay!"

Dad frowned. "Is Vincent the one we like best?”

Mum chuckled. "Yes."

Dad smiled. "Alright then, have fun!”

James apparated away as Lily and Albus exchanged looks.

* * *

James appeared outside of Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey’s house. He went to knock on the door.

Aunt Audrey opened it before he could get there. “Jamsie! How are you!”

James laughed. “Just fine! Does Uncle Percy have the portkey?”

Aunt Audrey stepped to the side as Uncle Percy appeared with a spoon and a fork. “Good luck on your exam. Remember that the fork will take you to the library for your interview at eleven.”

James grinned. “Thank you Uncle Percy!"

Uncle Percy rolled his eyes and disappeared. Aunt Audrey winked at him. "Go get a job!”

James smirked and saluted. “Yes ma’am!"

* * *

James Sirius Potter wasn’t the smartest person.

He was a troublemaker, sure, but his grades were only half decent.

So when he signed up for an ISLET, in runes, in the summer before his seventh year? Without having taken runes since he dropped out in third year?

The proctors, the only ones who knew his name, had raised an eyebrow at him. It was very surprising that the stupid James Sirius had even arrived to the test.

They scoffed and kept a closer eye on him than usual. There was no sign of cheating, doubly checked by the officials there, but he was smiling all the same.

Odd.

* * *

James finished the ISLET just in the nick of time.

It wasn't meant to take that long, based on how long it took the people around him, but he got an idea from one of the questions and it was so much fun.

He finished writing and handed back the test. The officials scanned him again for any signs of cheating.

James rolled his eyes. There was paranoia and then there was insanity.

The officials finally let him go, leaving him to walk out the doors of the ministry.

James checked his watch. Perfect timing.

He spotted a few of the other students from his exam eyeing him, not for his name, but for his age and the fact that it took him so long to complete the test.

James chuckled to himself. Idiots.

The portkey activated and he was gone.

* * *

The Library of Alexandria was a magnificent structure.

The International Magical Library of Alexandria, as the modern full name was, was insane.

James stared at the central hall, surrounded by many balconies looking into the surrounding floors. The entire place was surprisingly loud for a library, as people discussed what they were doing or what they wanted to find.

James looked down. All the floors seemed to be made of glass, occasionally tinted out for privacy in some areas. Some places seemed to have silencing charms to provide quiet.

It was _insane_.

James loved it.

* * *

The woman in front of him stared over her glasses.

James grinned back.

Madame Yamashita set down the papers. “You actually might have fucking done it.”

James nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

Madame Yamashita pinched the bridge of her nose. “I really hope that you get this job young man, Jankovitz in Runes would absolutely love you.”

James’s eyes lit up. “If you’re referring to Simon Jankovitz, author of _Understanding Compound Runes in Saturated Mediums_ , I really do hope we get to meet.”

Madame Yamashita sighed. “Of course you’ve already read that. Keep an eye out kid, we normally don’t take people as young as you are, but you might be the exception.”

James stood and bowed. “Thank you ma’am.”

Madame Yamashita nodded. “While I do hope that your protective measures never have to be used, if they do, do let us know how they work.”

James smiled. “Thank you so much for this opportunity, ma’am.”

Madame Yamashita snorted. “Please, James, Simon’s been making noise about wanting an apprentice for a while. You’d be doing us all a favor.”

James left the room with a spring in his step.

* * *

James passed by Uncle Percy’s again to say thanks.

Lucy answered the door, her hair even wilder than usual, and covered in scratches. “Jamsie! How’d it go?”

James laughed. “Brilliant! Tell your dad thanks for me!”

Lucy saluted. “Will do!’

James tilted his head. “Quick question, what the hell have you been up to?”

Lucy smirked. “I got a summer internship at the dragon sanctuary in Wales.”

James cackled. “Oh, Uncle Percy must be going out of his mind!”

Lucy giggled. “He’s called Uncle Charlie to yell at him at least five times this week. Uncle Charlie just smiles and high fives me. We’re the aro ace squad!”

James waved. “Cool! Good luck!”

Lucy waved back. “You should join us sometime!”

James frowned. “But I’m pretty sure I’m just aromantic?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Dad’s demiromantic bisexual and we still let him hang out. And Uncle Christopher is just asexual, not aromantic. You can still join us, dumbass.”

James smiled. “Love you, Lucy.”

Lucy winked and shut the door.

* * *

The Potters went to visit the beach.

The Potter children didn't know that the main reason was to attempt to stay away from anywhere people knew that they could be, due to a missing prisoner.

Scorpius Malfoy was brought along as well, hoping that Harry Potter would be enough to subdue Delphi.

At least with the help of Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco he would be enough.

Unbeknownst to them, someone followed them.

* * *

James splashed water in Albus’s face, leaving him spluttering. Scorpius shrieked as Albus nearly fell back into him.

Lily laughed from her place perched on the rocks. The four of them had wandered off a bit, ending up among a bunch of tide pools and large rocks to climb.

James kicked through the water. Really, how stupid did their parents think they were? They probably shouldn’t have gone out of sight like this, but hopefully it wasn’t that bad.

Lily shrieked behind him. “Albus!”

James turned to see that Albus had apparently splashed Lily in retaliation for laughing. Scorpius peered into a tide pool, seemingly absolutely enraptured by what he saw.

James walked over to him. “Hey, what do you see?”

Scorpius looked up at him. “There’s a crab!”

Lily got down from her rock and made to splash Albus back. Albus ran to hide behind James.

James raised an eyebrow at Scorpius. “Does he really think I stand a chance against Lily?”

Scorpius shrugged. “He tends to act first, in case you hadn’t noticed. In extreme situations anyways.”

James laughed and pulled Albus next to him. “Yeah Albus, face the fact that you pissed off Lily!”

Albus glared at him. “You’re the one the splashed me in the first place!”

James laughed as Lily joined them. The four of them looked at the crab quietly.

A splash came from behind them.

James whipped around to see a woman standing there.

Scorpius went pale. Albus froze. Lily’s face went blank.

The woman smiled. “There you are. I thought I’d pay you a nice little visit before trying my luck against your parents. They’ll probably succeed, but at least this way it won’t be without a major loss.”

James tried to stand. Lily reached for her wand. Scorpius grabbed at Albus’s arm.

Albus whirled and stepped in front of all of them.

The woman—Delphi, it had to be Delphi—pointed her wand at Albus. “ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

Scorpius yelled as the spell hit Albus.

His body flashed green for a split second and began to fall backwards.

Delphi apparated away.

James lunged and caught Albus as he fell. Scorpius was hyperventilating. Lily growled under her breath.

Albus blinked.

The four of them froze.

Albus blinked again. “How the fuck am I not dead.”

Scorpius let out a whimper. Lily made an odd sound.

They had seen the Killing Curse hit Albus in the middle of his chest. 

James looked down. There were lichens on the rocks around them, but the ones closest to them were all grey now.

James breathed out shakily. Holy shit.

He turned back to Albus. “I can’t believe that worked.”

The three others turned to him.

James blinked. “That actually worked.”

He smiled.

Lily stared. “James, what the _fuck do you mean it worked._ ”

James grinned. “I redirected a _fucking Killing Curse!_ ”

The others stared at him.

Scorpius buried his face in his hands.

Albus had a hand over where the curse had hit.

Lily was still staring. “James, _what in the actual fuck you bloody fucking cunt—“_

* * *

James sighed from his rock perch. “Well you see, it’s all very interesting. It’s because of magic itself, see.”

Scorpius muttered. “But how—”

James smiled. “The bracelets have sentimental value, so your magic is connected to it. But because it’s sentimental to the both of you and you spend so much time together, it has been saturated with both your magics. And because even if Albus’s magic is highly viscous, which shows in how terrible he is at most spells, because the bracelet’s there all the time at this point it’s a better conduit for his magic than his wand is.”

Albus shook his head. “Wow.”

James smirked. “And so while the runes do take their power from me, the original carver, they also take power from where they are. That’s why when you start making runes you do it in the same type of wood as your wand. So, really, the bracelets are triple magic powered, making them very strong.”

Lily frowned. “That still doesn’t explain the _fucking Killing Curse._ ”

James shrugged. “Well, nothing can absorb a killing curse, so that wouldn’t work there. It all comes down to the killing curse itself. It was designed as an act of mercy, a way to give an instant, painless death to someone who was dying painfully. It was not meant as a curse, but people use it, because it is guaranteed to work. It is designed so that even someone with very little magic will either not harm at all or instantly, painlessly kill. No in between, no possibility of pain.”

Scorpius hummed. “So Albus could kill a man?”

James nodded. Albus spluttered.

“However, that means you cannot stop or absorb a killing curse, unless you have several feet of something solid and even then it runs the risk of shattering over you. You can’t even reflect it without severe damage to the deflector. So, the only option left is rerouting it. So, you reroute it.”

James continued re carving the runes onto Albus’s bracelet. "In this case I reroute it, and I added a seeking charm so the force goes after the nearest plant life. I mean, it’s still not good, but it’s better than a human life. It’s perfect. Of course, it still burns out some of the runes, but it works and I can always replace and add more runes back. It’s very fun to do.”

He finished and grabbed Scorpius’s arm, pulling him over so he could begin working.

Lily raised an eyebrow. “You put it on mine and my friends’ necklaces too, right?”

James smiled and nodded. “Of course, they don’t just protect against the killing curse. A major bit I put in there is a general protection against curses, along with a physical protector.”

He frowned, looking at Scorpius’s bracelet. “The physical ones are actually burnt out on yours, Scorpius, apparently I need to add more than two.”

Albus smirked. “Yeah, he’s clumsy.”

Lily sighed. “And you just made these runes?”

James hummed. “Oh, yeah! I combined runes. Combined as in tied together and combined in as literally combined. More of a protection net, you see!”

Scorpius peered over his shoulder. “That’s a pretty neat spell to magnify it!"

James laughed. “Yeah, but it also exposes my runes so I don’t like it all that much.”

Lily snapped her fingers. “We could find a way to project it onto, like, goggles.”

James hummed. “Do you think you could do that? That would also make it easier for me to use the potion eyedrops Teddy got me for Christmas that are a basic truth seer.”

Scorpius perked up. “Can I see it? It would be so interesting to attempt to put it into the goggles themselves, as at least a semipermanent lie detector!”

Albus gasped. “What about, like, steampunk goggles. That would be so much fun!”

Lily clapped her hands together. “It is decided then!”

James finished redoing Scorpius’s runes and let the magnification projection fall. “Cool. Do you think it’s safe to go find our parents now or not yet?”

Albus frowned. “I don’t think we should tell them about the runes.”

Lily winced. “As much as I hate to agree, because our whole family needs to communicate more, it would probably be for the best.”

James smiled. “I should add runes to something of our parents’ as well.”

Scorpius smirked. “Wedding rings!”

Albus grinned. “Let’s steal some wedding rings!”

Lily rolled her eyes. “We need to glamor some replacements first, so they don’t notice they’re missing.”

James sighed fondly. He loved his siblings.

Mum appeared in the distance. James waved at her.

The others all turned to look.

Lily winced. “Do you think we should have sent a message that we’re all okay?”

Albus blanched. “They think I’m dead, don’t they.”

James smiled and patted his leg. “Don’t worry, you’re just very wet!”

The others stared at him.

Scorpius blinked. “How did no one notice that you’re not fine?”

James winked. “I’m a very good liar.”

* * *

Mum and Dad freaked out.

So did Draco and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, but they weren’t the ones that James was most worried about.

James ended up sitting next to Draco and Scorpius, watching Mum and Dad fuss over Albus, with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron questioning Lily.

Draco frowned at him. “Are you sure you’re all alright?”

James rolled his eyes. “Relax, Mr. Malfoy. She didn’t get us. We did get to see a crab though, that was cool.”

Scorpius giggled. “You’re unbelievable.”

James winked at him. “Hey, we’re all alive and I’m high on adrenaline. I’m just glad Al is safe.”

Draco’s frown deepened. “Delphi seemed very certain she killed him. What happened?"

Scorpius shrugged. “He fell, that’s for sure. But it hit near his feet, so it must have not hit him.”

Draco shook his head. “You all are very lucky.”

James smiled. “You bet.”

Scorpius sighed. “Are you sure you’re doing alright James?”

James laughed. “Of course!”

Draco looked at him incredulously. “Your brother almost died.”

"But he didn’t!”

Scorpius frowned. “James…”

James slung an arm over his shoulder. "We all were almost not fine, but we were! So it all works out, right?”

Scorpius squinted up at him. “I guess?”

Draco peered at them oddly. "Perhaps you could check in with your friends after this.”

James saluted. "Sure thing Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco nodded to the two of them and then walked over to join the others.

Scorpius nudged James’s side. "You are a very good liar.”

James smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “Yep."

Scorpius stared. “Are you really okay?”

James sighed. “If I hadn’t put those runes on him he’d be dead.”

The two of them looked over to Albus, who stood letting Mum fuss over him.

Scorpius turned back to him with a frown.

James grinned. “But he’s alive! So it’s fine. Can’t have Dad’s favorite kid dying on us, now can we?”

Scorpius blinked in confusion. “What?”

James laughed. “Come on, let’s go relieve Al and Lils. Maybe we can get ice cream!”

Scorpius caught his arm. “You’re not okay.”

James smirked back at him. "Aw, Scorpius, don’t worry!”

They head over to the others.

* * *

James likes half truths and loopholes.

_Aw, Scorpius, don’t worry!_

~~_I haven’t been okay in years._ ~~

~~_I don’t know if I ever was._ ~~

* * *

Albus and Lily crept into his room one night with five rings.

Lily smirked a bit. “I got Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione’s rings too, I figured they’d be the most likely for Delphi to go after if she ever got out again.”

Albus laughed. “Yeah, Uncle Ron’s the one that spotted me with Delphi in the first place. He didn’t think much of it because he thought I just finally had a girlfriend.”

James frowned. “Delphi’s like, Teddy’s age, right?”

Albus shrugged. “About that, yeah?”

Lily flopped back on his bed. “What’s wrong?”

James shook his head. “Do the two of you know anything about consent? I thought it was a thing! Molly and Roxanne tied us all down and gave a slideshow about it!”

His two siblings looked blankly at him.

James sighed. “Look, people doing things to you, like sex or even something like hugging, that you’re not okay with, is wrong, and you are in the right to stop them.”

Albus frowned. “But I liked Delphi? I wanted to.”

James glared at him. “You were fucking fourteen. Delphi’s what, twenty two? Twenty three? She should know better. You are at a different stage in development from her, and you’re under the age of consent.”

Albus winced. “I mean, I thought she was younger?”

James stared at him. Albus shuffled back a bit.

Lily frowned. “Wait, is that why you always get upset when older guys flirt with me?"

James made a face. "Seventh years flirting with anyone lower than fourth years should be illegal, and it's still iffy with fourth and fifth years."

Lily frowned in thought. Albus flopped back to lie down next to her, also frowning.

“Wait, so it’s not my fault that Delphi like, seduced me?”

James huffed. “She took advantage of you and manipulated you, even if you were of age you wouldn’t be at fault. With the fact that you were fucking fourteen and extremely isolated, and she was in her twenties, yeah, it’s definitely not your fault.”

Albus stared up at the ceiling. “Why did no one tell me this?”

James raised an eyebrow. “Mum’s busy and Dad’s probably more messed up than we are?”

Lily muttered to herself as Albus rolled over to bury his face in a pillow. James shrugged and got to work.

* * *

He set runes into the adults’ rings.

One against nightmares, tied into a combination one that overall was against pervasive negative thoughts and memories, next to one that attracted happiness.

Two for protection from physical harm, a type that could burn out, on either side of a general health one.

Against general curses, and to a certain extent “malicious intent”.

Against the Crutacius, as best that he could.

Against fire and storm.

And finally, in a very, very complex sequence of combination runes, all never been done before, completely unique, entirely his own invention, against the Killing Curse.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

The end of August found James setting up wards in their house.

He was down in the cellar, Albus ranting about something Scorpius had done from the top of the steps. Lily sat at the base of the stairs, listening to Albus as she wove spells into her latest contraption.

Mum appeared next to Albus. “What are you all doing down here?”

James smiled up at her. “I want to see if I can set something up so that the gummy bear song plays whenever Uncle Ron comes over!”

Lily nodded. “Hugo’s been driving him crazy with it recently, and we want to help them.”

Albus shrugged. “I’m just hanging with them.”

Mum looked down softly at Albus. “If you ever need anything just ask, okay? I’ll be leaving soon, but your dad will be back before then.”

James pouted. “Aw, do we have to have supervision at all times?”

Mum raised an eyebrow. “The last time you went off on your own Albus nearly got killed, and we thought he was dead. We’re staying close by.”

James groaned. Lily and Albus snickered at him.

Mum waved with a smirk. “Have fun fucking with Ron!”

Lily waved back. “We will!”

Mum shut the door. Lily and Albus turned to stare at James.

James snorted. “What? You think I don’t have practice with lying?”

Albus shook his head. “Scorpius said you were worryingly good, but I didn’t know he meant terrifying.”

James shrugged. “It’s a talent.”

Lily frowned. “Should we really be unleashing you on the world with the truth detecting goggles we’re working on?”

James smiled. “No you shouldn’t!”

Lily sighed. Albus rolled his eyes.

James laughed. “Aw, I’m annoying you!”

Lily eyed him. “You’re not annoying, you’re dangerously intelligent with very little self preservation.”

Albus sighed. “You’re not annoying, just concerning and we care about you.”

James stared at them in shock.

Lily frowned. “James, what the fuck.”

Albus threw up his hands. “This shouldn’t be surprising, you fucking cunt! You care about us, and you protect us and all that shit, and we care about you too!”

Lily facepalmed. “We love you, you fucking idiot.”

James swallowed. “Yeah okay, I love you too.”

* * *

Everyone looked at the Potter family on the platform. They seemed to all be in one piece.

James Sirius was as loud as ever. He wouldn’t be acting that way if something was wrong, right?

* * *

No one noticed how Albus and Lily flanked either side of James.

How James kept careful watch over them, distracting everyone else.

How Albus subtly clutched the back of James’s robes as he eyed the crowds.

How Lily’s wand never left her hand.

How they stayed on guard, and included Scorpius with them when he joined them.

They got onto the train safely.

* * *

James looked up as Justin and Ethan walked into his compartment. 

Justin shook his head at something Ethan said but waved. “Hey James!”

James smiled. “Hey Justin! Hey Ethan! How was your break?”

Justin laughed. “Good! And you? Heard the dark wizard got out.”

James sighed. “Yeah, Al nearly died again. But he didn’t, so we’re all good!”

The compartment door opened. “Potter.”

James turned with a grin. “Maddison!”

Maddison sat down on the other end of the bench from him. “Should you go make sure he doesn’t jump off the train again?”

James chuckled. “Nah, Lily’s doing that.”

The compartment door opened again and Vincent slouched in. Justin and Ethan hid snickers.

James grinned. “Hey Vincent!”

Vincent barely met his eyes as he sat next to Maddison. “James.”

Ethan snorted from the other bench.

James frowned. “What?”

Justin raised an eyebrow. “Have you met Vincent’s brother?”

James shook his head. “No, I’ve just seen his sister in passing.”

Ethan huffed with a smirk. “Well he’s not much, let me tell you.”

James tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Justin waved a hand. “He’s like Filch.”

James shared a confused look with Maddison. “Rude? From Vincent’s family? Have you even met him?”

The compartment door opened again with a bang. “No dumbass.”

James looked up. “Oh hey Abigail.”

Abigail rolled her eyes and sat down. “He’s a squib.”

James frowned. “…yes?”

Ethan raised his eyebrows. “You knew?”

James sighed. “Yes? So is he actually rude or not? Because Vincent and his sister are way too quiet—”

Justin squinted at him. “He’s a squib, like Filch.”

James shrugged. “Yes?”

Abigail rolled her eyes again. “Do you know any other squibs, Potter?”

James blinked at her. “Yes?”

Justin stared. “…You do?”

“Yes? My cousin, Lucy.”

Ethan scoffed. “The one that wants to work with dragons? Really?”

James smiled. “No, the one that’s going to work with dragons. She actually did an internship at the sanctuary in Wales over the summer. Uncle Charlie made some joke about all the aces knowing where it’s at? I didn’t really get it though—”

Justin shook his head. “She’s a squib!”

James rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

Before anyone could say anything, he turned to Vincent. “Oh, and you never answered me.”

Vincent blinked at him. “What?”

James smiled at him. “Is your brother boring like you and your sister?”

Vincent stared for a moment. “…He does pyrotechnics. He wants to work with film but for now he works on demolition.”

James laughed. “Ha, so he is interesting! I’m taking your brother. He sounds way too awesome.”

The compartment opened and James turned to see Rose poke her head in. “Hey James—“

Abigail interrupted her. “Rose, what’s up with your cousin Lucy?”

Rose frowned defensively. “What about her?”

Justin waved his hands around. “She’s a squib?”

Rose raised an eyebrow, daring them to comment. “Yes.”

Abigail frowned. “She works with dragons?”

Rose snorted. “Yes, Uncle Percy keeps complaining about it. Aunt Audrey thinks it’s hilarious.”

Ethan stared. “Fucking Salazar’s—”

Rose deftly ignored him and turned to James. “James, Lily wants you to go to her. Something about Scorpius tripping?”

James sighed and stood. “That boy is clumsy as fuck. Well, best not keep her waiting. Don’t mess with my stuff, mates!”

Maddison nodded slightly, staring off into space. “Yeah, okay.”

Justin looked at his hands. “What?”

James left the compartment before he could hear Vincent’s soft. “Oh.”

* * *

James burst into the compartment Rose had directed him too, spotting Lily’s friends. “Hey Sophie! Hey Ma’kya!”

Ma’kya raised an eyebrow at his entrance. “Hey James.”

Sophie snorted and gestured to Lily, Albus, and Scorpius. “Heard you had an eventful summer?”

James laughed and squeezed himself between Albus and the wall. “Yep. Here Scorpius, let me see your bracelet.”

Scorpius grinned and reached his arm across Albus. “Thanks! I nearly broke my arm yesterday.”

Albus huffed. “Can you add more physical protection runes?”

James chuckled. “Sure! Looks like you’ll need them, eh?”

Scorpius pouted as Albus snickered at his expense. 

Sophie frowned. “Wait, what runes?”

Lily shrugged. “So it turns out James is very good at runes and he put them to protect us. Also, it’s what he really did with our necklaces.”

Ma’kya blinked. “Is this why I was the only one in my family to not get the flu this summer?”

Lily nodded. “Yep.”

Scorpius smiled. “Yes.”

Albus shrugged. “Probably.”

James grinned. “Yep!”

Ma’kya stared for a moment. “…Well it’s better than you breaking into the Slytherin dorms to stalk your brother.”

Albus spluttered and hit James. “You what?!”

James winced. Oops. “You had bruises on your arm! I had to make sure you were okay!”

Scorpius frowned a bit. “Wait, was that how you got the runes on my bracelet?”

James nodded. “Yes. You and Albus were very cute.”

Lily hummed. “Oh, that’s how you knew that?”

Albus tackled James off the bench, screeching. “JAMES!”

James winced. Maybe he should be more cautious of traps next time he crept into Albus’s dorm.

* * *

James Sirius Potter, according to most of the Hogwarts population, is the most likely student to get arrested.

Of course, he’s not likely to go to prison, or anything like that, but he’s likely to do some crazy shit that will get him in trouble, forcing his family to bail him out of it.

The government will not be fond of him, people say laughingly.

* * *

James grabbed the letter from Uncle Percy’s owl as it landed in front of him. It was a bit larger than usual, meaning it probably wasn’t from just Uncle Percy. 

Ethan raised an eyebrow at him. “Who’s that from?”

James shrugged. “My uncle, probably.”

Justin frowned. “From the ministry?”

James looked at the letter to see the Ministry lettering. He laughed. “Uncle Percy uses the stationary there.”

Justin nodded. “Ah, okay.”

Vincent raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Lily eyed him from down the table.

James winked at her.

* * *

James laughed as Lily pulled him into the room of requirement.

The room had turned into a set of couches around a fireplace. Ma’kya sprawled on one, Sophie chatting with Albus on another.

James raised an eyebrow. “Where’d Scorpius go?”

A laugh came from behind him. He turned to see Scorpius come in through the door.

Lily shoved James onto one of the couches. “So, meeting time.”

Scorpius chuckled and sat next to Albus. “Hey, Sophie, hey Ma’kya!”

Ma’kya nodded as Lily sat next to her. “Scorpius.”

Sophie turned to James. "What’s up?”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “What do you have there?”

James smirked. “A letter.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “No shit. From the ministry? Or Uncle Percy?”

James shrugged. “I took an ISLET last summer, and I put Uncle Percy’s as the place to send the results. This is probably that.”

Sophie raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Lily hummed. “Runes?”

James nodded. “Yep. And I applied to the Library of Alexandria.”

Scorpius nearly fell off the couch. “What?!”

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose. “James, what the fuck.”

James smiled sheepishly. “Uncle Percy helped! And Madam Pince. She likes me.”

Albus sighed. “I’m past surprised at this point.”

Ma’kya waved to the letter. “Well, what did you get?”

Sophie frowned. “Do you think it will be enough to get the job?”

James shrugged. “Well, I did tell them about the killing curse runes and I told them it worked.”

Scorpius whined. “James, the hell?”

James waved his hands. “Don’t worry! It can’t be produced until it’s been tested properly, and even then only Rune Master Jankovitz and I could make it properly.”

Ma’kya raised an eyebrow. “You’re stalling, aren’t you.”

Albus waved at him. “Open the letter!”

James sighed and opened it.

_Dear James,_

_I’m not supposed to know yet, but Lucy did buy that tool from your Uncle George that allows you to see inside of letters and she’s been celebrating for you._

_Congratulations,_

_Percy_

James chuckled. “Lucy’s apparently celebrating for me.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Lucy’s a scoundrel. What did you get?”

James shook his head and opened the official letter.

Wait.

Wait.

He stared.

Albus groaned. “James!”

James put down the letter. “I got an O?”

Albus cackled. “Fuck yeah!”

Lily laughed. “See? You’ll be fine!”

James shook his head. “I should tell Uncle Percy and Madam Pince.”

Albus cooed and dramatically flopped onto Scorpius. “Our brother’s going to be a rune specialist!”

James groaned and hid his face in his hands. “I hate you both.”

Lily cackled and jumped onto his couch. “No you don’t!”

Ma’kya snorted. “You’ve been protecting them for years, you really don’t.”

Albus joined Lily in tackling James as he hid his face in the couch.

James sighed as they laughed on top of them.

Yeah, he really didn’t hate them.

* * *

James looked up from where he was sitting on his bed as Vincent sat down on the edge.

Vincent didn’t meet his eyes. “Potter.”

James closed _The Interworkings and Understanding of Spelles Vol 3_ by _Helga daughter of John and Heather_ , with additional commentary by _Salazar ward of John and Heather_ , _Godric the Outcast_ , and _Rowena of Raven’s Keep_. “Vincent! How’ve you been?”

Vincent shrugged. “Better, thanks to your intervention on the train.”

James smirked. “Who, me?”

Vincent glared. “Who do you like best?”

James frowned. “What?”

“Who do you like best?”

James raised an eyebrow. “Out of _who_?"

Vincent waved a hand. “Ethan, Justin, all of them.”

James shrugged. “You? I guess.”

Vincent frowned. “Me?”

James hummed and turned back to his book. “Yeah. Or maybe Maddison, but she doesn’t like me at all.”

“So you are aware?”

James looked up. “Hm?”

Vincent waved his hands around. “We aren’t friends.”

James snorted. “No, we’re not. You yell at me a lot, and I poke back. I respect you and shit, but I don’t like you, really.”

Vincent stared. “…So you’re aware, of your friends not actually…”

James chuckled humorlessly. “…What are friends?”

Vincent stared down at the bed. James fiddled with the cover of his book.

He knew his experience was weird, but having to say it out loud made it worse somehow.

Vincent looked up at James and nodded.

James smiled.

* * *

James Sirius Potter was loud and friendly.

That being said, even without his family’s fame helping his popularity, James Sirius was _hot_.

He was attractive.

Despite his obliviousness, you could probably make out with him in a corner, or more.

You wouldn’t be able to land a date with him, likely, but he showed his love loudly and openly.

His smirk, his laugh, his walk, and his quidditch were all eye catching.

He was attractive and he knew it.

* * *

James shoved Vincent’s shoulder as they lay on the floor of their dorm, without Justin and Ethan. “I wasn’t lying about your brother being more interesting than you and your sister.”

Vincent shook his head. “Oh, my sister’s sassier then I am, she’s just shy with no real friends.”

James gasped. “No way! Now I have to meet them both properly!”

Vincent winced. “Please don’t.”

James flopped himself over Vincent and pouted. “Come on, Vinnie!”

Vincent tried to glare, but a smile broke through. “See, now I know you do that on purpose!”

James laughed openly, rolling off of Vincent. Yeah, he did.

He recovered and turned to find Vincent staring at him.

He frowned. “What?”

Vincent sighed. “You know, I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you laugh like that.”

James blinked. “Really?”

Vincent nodded. “Yeah. Your normal laugh is a thing of it’s own, I’ve seen people run into things because of it—”

James winked. “But not you?”

Vincent glared. “—but it’s not genuine, is it?”

James stared up at the ceiling. “…It can be genuine. Sometimes. It’s easiest when your fake laugh sounds just like your normal one, after all, so no one can tell the difference.”

Vincent waved a hand. “Why not have your genuine laugh? Why not laugh like that all the time, instead of faking all your laughs, including the ones you mean?”

James closed his eyes.

Vincent waited in silence. James felt him lay down next to him again.

“…It’s easier to let people pass judgement on something fake.”

Vincent hummed. “I suppose. But it means that all the good judgement isn’t real either.”

James shrugged, eyes still closed. “Yeah, no. There’s hardly any of that, anyways.”

He could almost hear Vincent’s frown.

* * *

Lily frowned at James as he sat by the wall. “You do know that you don’t have to do this, right?"

James waved her off as he continued carving runes. “Relax. I just need to figure out how Hogwarts feels about me adding wards.”

Sophie perked up. "Ooh, how are you going to do that?"

James smirked. "I'm going to form a magical connection with the runes already there, of course!”

Sophie came over and peeked around him. “There’s runes already there?”

James nodded. “You can’t see them, but you can kind of feel them. If you concentrate. I’ve got experience with it too, plus there are a couple of base runes where I hang out in the library. Base runes are always visible.”

Ma’kya raised an eyebrow at Lily. “Is he always like this?”

Lily shrugged. “Kind of? He’s always a little bit crazy. However, he’s not actively trying to bore us, and is instead rambling about something that it’s very questionable whether he’s breaking the universe or not.”

James hid a smile as he prepared to funnel his magic into the old runes. “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me.”

Lily glared at him. “You’re an idiot sometimes.”

James shrugged and shoved his magic into one the old runes.

* * *

_James blinked. Or, he would have._

_He wasn’t exactly in his body._

_He felt around. There wasn’t anything there, really. There were some faint tendrils of magic, but they were all rather old._

_What was way more intriguing was the heartbeat pulse of whatever it was he was in._

_He felt around more. Hello?_

_A warmth came through the nothing. Which apparently wasn’t nothing, but something._

_James felt for the old magic leftovers. Oh._

_There were four of them. One loud and bold, one twisting and near transparent, one remarkably structured despite it’s age, and one seemingly strong as the day it was set._

_James pushed some awe and excitement into the something. It was clear that those old magics were from the founders of Hogwarts themselves._

_A faint hint of amusement came back from the something._

_Oh. Oh._

_Oh shit._

_James felt the something. It was everywhere, modeled slightly around the founders’ work. It pulsed like a heartbeat and seemed more than the original magic ever was._

_He sent more awe. Hello Hogwarts._

_Hogwarts itself sent back a laugh._

_James could hear it, but he also felt it somehow. It resonated against his own magic._

_He felt something snap into place like the clasps of a coat._

_A wave of fondness and exasperation fell over him as the sensations swirled away._

* * *

James opened his eyes. “Oh shit.”

Lily, Ma’kya, and Sophie looked down at him.

James winced. “Oops?”

Lily smacked him with a pillow. “What the fuck was that?”

James sat up. “Um, I’m actually not sure.”

Ma’kya sighed. “Did Hogwarts seem acceptable to your wards or whatever?”

James looked over to the wall.

There was nothing there.

Or rather, there was something there, but it wasn’t seen.

He could feel the runes that he had put there had been activated, but not by him. The runes’ power was way higher, not just protecting Lily and Sophie and their dorm mates’ room, but amplifying across—

The entire Gryffindor girls dorms.

James stared at the spot. He could feel the something pulsing through the entirety of Hogwarts.

_Holy shit._

James chuckled, the sound slightly strained. “Well, it worked?”

Sophie placed a hand on his shoulder. “Was the power too much? Should you wait before doing Ma’kya’s room and Scorpius and Albus?”

James shook his head. “Oh no, I’m not doing shit.”

Lily blinked. “What do you mean?”

James gave a shaky smile. “I should do this for every dorm here.”

Ma’kya sighed. “Are you going to pass out again?”

James shrugged. “Probably not. As a heads up though, Hogwarts might be sentient.”

The three girls stared at him.

James giggled. “Yeah, it has its own magical signature now, different from any of the founders. And it likes my wards enough that it powered them enough to cover the entire Gryffindor girls dorm. So all I need to do is one of these in all the dorms, and Hogwarts will use them how it likes.”

Ma’kya facepalmed. “I can’t believe I thought your family was weird when the only thing I knew about was the stalking.”

Sophie shook her head. “Wait, is Hogwarts okay with our pranks? I know we try not to be assholes like the Marauders could sometimes be, but is Hogwarts okay with it?”

Lily grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

James snickered and fell back onto the floor again. “Hogwarts likes me, and you guys, don’t worry!”

Lily hit him with the pillow. “James, _what the actual fucking hell you cunt—_ ”

* * *

James began changing in the quidditch locker room after practice.

He hummed under his breath as he listened to the others mutter among themselves.

Pearson, one of the chasers, huffed. “Sure, he’s got some good tactics, but how much do you want to bet he really only got the position because of his father?”

Sam, one of the beaters, snorted. “I mean, he’s kind of an idiot, isn’t he? I’ll bet that a lot of his tactics he gets from various family members too.”

They were silent as James walked past them, but he still heard one of their parting remarks.

“Man, James Sirius Potter, everyone at his call.”

James subtly shook his head as he left the room.

Nah.

He was alone, really.

He nearly ran right into Rose as he turned to go back to his room.

Rose frowned. “Hey James.”

James grinned. “Hey! Nice practice today, you’ll make a great captain. What’s up with you though?”

Rose eyed him for a moment before sighed. “Just some things I hear. I don’t like it.”

James punched her in the shoulder. “Hey, if someone insinuates that you can’t do something, just beat them up! Or prank the shit out of them!”

Rose shook her head. “Thanks, I guess.”

James laughed. “You’re welcome!”

He left without a backwards glance, not wanting to see the look of annoyance on her face.

* * *

James looked up from his notebook as Justin slammed into a seat next to him. “Oh. Good morning?”

Justin grumbled under his breath. “Morning James.”

James looked around frantically, trying to find what set him off.

Vincent sat down in front of them with a slight smirk. “Good morning Potter.”

James chuckled nervously. “Hey Vinnie! What's up this morning?”

Vincent shrugged and flicked a glance down the table. “Nothing much.”

James followed his gaze, only finding a couple of second years chatting with Ma’kya. Did Ma’kya know Vincent? Maybe through his sister? Oh— “Hey, where’s your sister?”

Vincent raised an eyebrow. “Around.”

James pouted. “Aw, Vinnie!”

Vincent began to eat his breakfast, not sparing him a glance. “No, I’m not introducing you.”

Ethan arrived, looking in a much better mood than Justin. James met his eyes and pointed to Justin subtly. 

Ethan sat down next to him and leaned into his ear. “Had some run in with silly string or some shit like that.”

James frowned and looked around briefly. Who would have done something like that? Maybe Lily, if she figured out that Justin talked shit a lot, but it didn’t make sense why she wouldn’t have targeted Ethan too.

His eyes caught on Rose, who was reading as her friends chattered away.

James had actually checked out her friends too, to make sure they wouldn’t hurt her. Only one of them was bad, and it wasn’t hard to get that one out of the group.

Rose was smiling faintly as she read.

James sighed and went back to snarking with Vincent.

Maybe he’d figure out who got Justin tomorrow.

* * *

James walked into the Room of Requirement and glared. “Did one of you start pranking Justin because he’s been in a mood all week.”

Lily shrugged from behind the couch. “Wasn’t me. Oh, and we kidnapped Hugo today, by the way.”

James leaned over the couch. Sure enough, Hugo was lying there. “Hi Hugo!”

Hugo smirked. “Hey. I do regret to tell you, but it wasn’t me. I did hear him call you “a moron skating by thanks to his family” the other day though, so I’m not surprised.”

James sighed. “Again?”

Hugo turned, frowning, to Lily. Albus groaned from another couch.

“He’s a disaster and he’s used to it, cause it keeps everyone off our backs.”

Hugo huffed. “Did you get that one fake friend to back off Rose?”

James headed towards the couch where Sophie was reading. “Yep. Where’s Ma’kya?”

Scorpius shrugged from where he was half asleep in Albus’s lap. “I saw her earlier today. She said she was gathering information for something from in-laws.”

Lily sighed. “Did she say which in-laws?”

Scorpius grumbled a bit. Albus rolled his eyes but pet Scorpius’s hair.

Hugo snorted. “Wow, you really are disasters.”

Sophie chuckled as James sat down next to her. “You say that as if you aren’t one of them.”

Hugo laughed and winked at her. “You know it!”

James nudged Sophie a bit. “What are you reading?”

Sophie smiled. “It’s about old household spells. A lot of them are difficult, because they don’t use a wand, and they aren’t taught because there are newer spells, but they can be used for different situations because the overall power is higher.”

James laughed. “That’s cool! Have you thought of repurposing those spells?”

Sophie gestured to the corner. “Apparently the Room wants me to. Do you think it’s Hogwarts?”

James looked over. Sure enough, there was a blast zone, perfect for testing new spells—and pranks.

Albus frowned. “What was that about Hogwarts?”

James grinned. “When I was doing the wards on the dorms last week I found out that Hogwarts is sentient!”

Hugo groaned and buried their face in their hands. “Oh fuck, he is a genius idiot.”

Lily nodded tiredly. “I know I have no room to talk, considering how many spells I’ve invented, but apparently we all attract chaos to us whatever we do.”

Albus frowned.

James gestured at him. “Are you thinking something Albus?”

Albus nodded. “How do squibs defend themselves? I mean I’m almost a squib I feel I should do something about that. Lily has her spells and you have runes, but I need something too.” 

James shrugged. “I mean Molly always had a knife on her, so I bet Lucy does too.” 

Sophie hummed. “Someone here knows martial arts, we’ll sign you up. Or we can just throw you at Ma’kya and she’ll teach you what she knows, I suppose.” 

Albus snorted. “Do you think Aunt Audrey would get me a gun?” 

James stared at the ceiling. Fuck. “…She would.”

Lily nodded resignedly. “She would.”

Hugo sighed. “She absolutely would.”

Scorpius made an odd sound. “What the fuck is up with your family?”

Albus gasped. “Who taught you how to curse?”

Sophie laughed. James waved Hugo over.

They came over, raising an eyebrow.

James smiled at them. “I’m adding runes to protect everyone! Can I see your bracelet?”

Hugo carefully undid their bracelet, decorated in purple, yellow, black, and white, with a small metal plaque saying _They/Them_.

James took it gently with a smile and got to work.

* * *

James set runes into Hugo’s bracelet.

One against nightmares, tied into a combination one that overall was against pervasive negative thoughts and memories, next to one that attracted happiness.

Two for protection from physical harm, a type that could burn out, on either side of a general health one.

Against general curses, and to a certain extent “malicious intent”.

Against the Crutacius, as best that he could.

Against fire and storm.

And finally, in a very, very complex sequence of combination runes, all never been done before, completely unique, entirely his own invention, against the Killing Curse.

James smiled and handed the bracelet back to Hugo. “Try not to take it off.”

They smiled. “Thanks James!”

* * *

James looked up as someone approached him.

A girl stood there, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Hi!”

James smiled up at her. “Hello! How can I help you.”

The girl (James was pretty sure her name was Claire) leaned forward a bit. “I was wondering if you wanted to do something together?”

James set aside his Transfiguration essay. “I mean, I’m pretty busy, but maybe!”

The girl (Claire? Claire) giggled. “I mean, do you want to go out?”

James frowned. “But it’s raining outside?”

Claire rolled her eyes. “No—”

“You might catch a cold, especially in that outfit!”

Claire sighed. “Okay.”

James waved after her. “Have a nice day!”

She walked off.

Honestly, it was nice of her to ask him out, but he really wasn’t interested.

Really, _really_ , not interested.

* * *

James Sirius Potter loved loudly and obnoxiously.

Of course, it came with the dramatics.

The entire population of Hogwarts had lost count of how many times they heard James loudly shout in favor of a person or thing that he loved.

They had lost count of how many times he dramatically flopped over family members and friends.

They shook their heads at his dramatics and moved on.

It just seemed to be the way James Sirius showed his love, after all.

* * *

James threw the invisibility cloak over Albus’s desk chair and collapsed next to where Scorpius was sitting on his bed.

Scorpius blinked down at him, startled. “Hi?”

James grinned up at him. “Hi Scorpius!”

Albus came in from the bathroom, in his pajamas and rubbing the water out of his hair. “What the fuck, you know our roommates won’t be out that much longer, right?”

James waved a hand. “I passed by the party they went to on the way here, one of them’s in a conversation with some Ravenclaws and won’t be back for hours, and the other is definitely sleeping in the Hufflepuff dorms tonight.”

Scorpius frowned. “Um, how did you get in?”

James rolled his eyes. “Heard the password. Also I was here earlier this week.”

Scorpius gestured wildly. “Yeah, but letting us know that you’re in here? Visiting us?”

Albus plopped down next to him, also stretching out on the bed. “Don’t worry Scorpius, he just needs to rant.”

James grinned. “I do!”

“I’m confused. Is he this dramatic normally or is it a part of like, an act?”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Oh, he’s a dramatic bitch normally too, just slightly less of one for the most part. And it’s accidental.”

James pouted. “Hey!”

Albus ignored him and shrugged at Scorpius. “Either way, it’s a good way for him to relax and goof off, in a way that still allows him to fulfill his self assigned duties.”

Scorpius hummed. “Oh, okay.”

James stared.

He didn’t even realize that.

Sure, it did help him relax, and it was a way of taking a break, but he didn’t realize it.

Albus was the one to pick up on it. Albus.

Wow.

Albus snapped his fingers. “You okay James?”

James winced a bit. “Yep! Do I have permission to rant?”

Albus leaned into Scorpius’s side and waved a hand. “Sure. Go ahead.”

James laughed. “Well Ethan is a bloody bastard and I fucking hate him—”

He loved Albus. He really did.

He wasn’t exactly sure how to show it to him, but he did.

* * *

It wasn’t that bad, right?

To have been faking for so long that you don’t know how to be genuine?

* * *

~~Maybe James wasn’t alright.~~

* * *

James slung an arm over Lily’s shoulder as he appeared next to her. “So, why are we going home again?”

Lily snorted. “The parental units summoned us, remember? For some mystery reason?”

James rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but I don’t get why they wrote you and not me."

Albus appeared, Scorpius in tow, with a scoff. “Because you’d forget to tell us.”

James pouted as they were joined by Sophie, Hugo, and Ma’kya. “I wouldn’t!”

Lily patted his arm. “I love you, and you wouldn’t mean to, but you would. You often forget who you’ve told what.”

James dramatically groaned, catching Ma’kya sigh out of the corner of his eye.

She glared at all of the others and shoved something at James. “Here. The rest of them are too nervous to do this.” 

James grabbed it and looked.

It was a hair clip, but not one of the plastic ones. It was metal, a full on beautiful hair piece with a detailed feather dangling from the main piece, in the shape of a tiny metal bird’s nest.

James looked down at it in awe. They got this? For him?

Albus rubbed the back of his neck. “Because you’re a stupid self sacrificial idiot just like Dad and Scorpius—”

“Hey!”

“—we assumed you haven’t protected yourself with runes yet. This way you have something sentimental. Also, we love you and you deserve all the gifts.”

James winced. He had forgotten to do anything to protect himself. Oops.

A push of magic came up from the floor and he could distantly hear Hogwarts glaring at him.

James looked at the absolutely perfect little clip. “This is so stupid.” 

Ma’kya raised an eyebrow. “We can take it back—“ 

James glared at her and reached up to put it in his hair. “No fuck off I’m gonna wear it forever.”

Hugo giggled a bit as everyone smiled.

* * *

James could feel Mum and Dad wanting to ask about the hair clip at dinner.

He was not talking about the hair clip, however, and he didn’t really feel like it either.

He would much rather complain about Vincent.

Mum sighed. “So, Vincent keeps shoving you? Playfully? And it makes you feel weird?”

James nodded. “Yeah! It’s so annoying!”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Do you want to date him?” 

James sighed. “Lily, I’m aromantic. That hasn’t changed.” 

Albus set down his fork. “You’re aromantic?!” 

James rolled his eyes. “Yes Albus.” 

Lily shook her head. “No, that’s news to us.” 

“Really? I thought I’ve said that by now.”

Albus sighed. “See, this is what we mean by you forget that you haven’t told people things.”

James pouted. “Fine.”

Mum chuckled. “Well we support you. Just aromantic though, not aroace like Charlie?” 

James grinned. “Nah. Lucy’s aroace too, you know. I’ve told her. And I think I told Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey and Uncle Charlie but apparently I didn’t tell you guys, so.” 

Lily smirked. “Do you want to have sex with Vincent?” 

James froze. Oh. Oh fuck. Wait. “…Maybe?” 

Albus hummed. “Maybe you don’t feel romantic feelings but like, hate feelings. Opposite of romance, but not platonic feelings either, clearly.” 

James snorted. “Fond hate feelings? That’s pretty accurate actually.” 

Dad sighed. “I’m glad you figured that out James, but now for why we’re actually here.” 

James perked up. “Oh good.” 

Lily set down her utensils. “Finally.” 

Albus frowned. “Is someone dying?” 

Mum facepalmed. “No.” 

Dad sighed again. “No. Now, do any of you know why, when a Crutatius landed on me earlier this week, it didn’t affect me beyond a slight twinge in my muscles that was gone in an hour?”

He stared at all of them.

Mum raised an eyebrow.

Albus and Lily both turned to James.

James stared back at them for a moment before starting to dance in his seat.

Lily sighed. Albus buried his face in his hands.

Dad stared. “James.” 

Lily waved him off. “No, let him do his victory dance.” 

James smirked and kept dancing.

Mum held out a hand, exasperated. “What is going on?” 

Albus looked up. “So first off, Delphi’s killing curse hit me in the dead center of my chest.” 

Mum blinked. “What.” 

Dad sat back. “What?!” 

Albus waved a hand. “But it turns out James is really good at runes and somehow managed to redirect it—“ 

James gasped. “I explained it to you!” 

Albus smiled. “And I love you for it but I’m not an expert at runes and a lot of it went over my head. Anyways, so he did that, Lily made a portal yesterday but it was unstable, and Aunt Audrey’s getting me a gun.” 

James turned to Lily. “Oh, the portal worked?”

Lily nodded. “I was thinking maybe you could help me stabilize it with runes.”

Dad clapped his hands. “I think we went right somewhere in raising you all.” 

Albus raised an eyebrow. “Dad, we all have major fucking issues.”

Dad smiled. “But you’re absolute forces of chaos and it’s perfect.” 

Mum put a hand over her heart. “I’m so proud of you all.” 

Lily sighed. “Mum why.” 

James blinked. Wait, they were including him in those statements? “…What is happening?”

Albus pat his arm. “Love and affection.” 

“Wild.” 

Dad sighed. “Okay, so I love you, but please tell us when you do something absolutely insane next time.” 

James raised a hand. “Can I check your ring to update the runes?” 

Dad shrugged. “Sure.” 

“Also, I applied to work at the Library of Alexandria and I got an O on my ISLET that Uncle Percy helped me take.” 

Mum and Dad stared at him. Lily hid her laugh better than Albus.

Dad groaned. “What the fuck?” 

Mum shook her head. “Since when is Percy like that?” 

Lily shrugged. “I mean, he did marry Aunt Audrey. And both Lucy and Molly are like that. Can you pass the rolls?”

Dad blinked. “That’s terrifying.”

James shrugged. “I mean, so are we.”

Albus groaned. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but can we go back to James’s antics? We still never figured out who targeted Justin or why, and I want to know!”

Lily whispered in his ear.

James waved a hand. “Do I not get to know?”

Lily smiled. “Nope!”

* * *

James hugged Hugo when they got back, crashing the rest of their friends’ little party.

Sophie laughed. “How did it go?” 

Albus snorted and shoved Ma’kya over to curl up next to Scorpius. “Well we’re going back for a family dinner after halloween, like with Teddy and Grandma Andy.” 

Lily nodded to Hugo. “Probably Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione too.” 

James finally let Hugo go, ruffling their hair. “Hey maybe we can have some of you over too!” 

Ma’kya raised an eyebrow. “Maybe just for a visit, huh?”

Scorpius smiled. “Well, in the meantime, here you go James!”

James turned and found an absolutely amazing pair of steampunk googles.

He gasped. “Holy shit I thought you guys were joking!”

Lily huffed. “Albus had a good idea. Did you finally get the truth detector to work?”

Scorpius grinned and James took the googles. “Yep! And the projection spell should work, just make sure you aren’t holding your wand and it will automatically go to the googles.”

Albus sighed. “You’re such a fucking genius.”

Scorpius giggled. “Aw, thanks!”

James ignored the oblivious idiots in the corner and Lily flirting with Ma’kya in another in favor of carefully putting on the googles, making sure they didn’t mess up his pin.

Sophie smiled as Hugo sat down next to her. “I’m glad you like the pin we got you.”

James smiled as the googles showed that was a truth. “It’s awesome! I did add protection runes, I could feel Hogwarts double check when we got back. I was worried they wouldn’t be as strong, because they’re just my magic, but there’s trace amount of your guys’ magic and Hogwarts provided some too!”

Hugo shook their head. “I’m still astonished that Hogwarts is that sentient, and you can hear them.”

James grinned. “It, and yes. I’m still startled, but it seems to like me, and with all the runes I’ve been doing directly to it, I’m more connected to it than most.”

Hugo nodded. “Tell it it’s so fucking cool.”

James laughed as he felt Hogwarts push amusement and fondness at him. “It is very pleased.”

* * *

James sat down next to Vincent on his bed. “So are you aware I’m aromantic or do you not know either?”

Vincent raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I kind of assumed, either that or you had major trust issues, which you also do.”

James shrugged. “True. The point is, I might be interested in some sort of relationship with you, but not romantic.”

Vincent nodded. “Okay. Like our whole nemeses thing we have going on already?”

“We do have that don’t we?’

“Yep.”

James waved his hand in a soso gesture. “More like nemeses-with-benefits.”

Vincent looked James up and down. “I mean, we have had increasing sexual tension for a while.”

James nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t want romantic feelings involved. Like, at all.”

Vincent nodded back. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“But like, no romantic. We are not dating.”

“Yep, I got that.”

“I mean, I don’t want to stop you if you want to have a separate romantic relationship, but that is not our relationship.”

Vincent grabbed James’s hands and held them in his lap. “James, I do not want a romantic relationship with you. What you described is something I would like with you. If I do want a separate relationship with romance, and maybe sex as well, I will tell you, and I probably won’t want to stop this relationship either.”

James blinked. “Really?”

Vincent sighed. “My feelings for you are unrelated to anyone else. If my feelings change, I will let you know. Now, do you want to make out because I haven’t stopped thinking about it since you introduced it as an option.”

James smirked. “Aw, you just don’t want to admit you can’t think of a proper comeback for my snark.”

Vincent tackled him backwards.

* * *

James would say that making out with people is nice.

He would also say that doing more is nice.

There is a reason that he’s sure he’s not asexual as well as aromantic.

It’s nice, but despite the no romantic feelings, making out with Vincent is different.

Very good different, but still.

* * *

James sat himself next to Madam Pince’s desk.

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Potter.”

He smiled sheepishly. “Hello Madam Pince. Sorry I haven’t been by in a while.”

She huffed and turned back to sorting though returned books. “Have you found yourself some nice people?”

James laughed quietly. “Yeah. My siblings really love me it turns out. They and their friends are all good people, and they really like being around me, apparently.”

Madam Pince smiled. “How did your ISLET go?”

James smirked. “I got an O! Hopefully I’ll get that Library job.”

Madam Pince chuckled. “I’m sure you will.”

James tapped his hand on the desk a bit. “Thank you. For supporting me this whole time, I mean.”

Madam Pince rolled her eyes. “You did this all yourself. Runes are your passion, I’m glad you get to pursue them and use them to benefit yourself.”

James rubbed the back of his neck. “About that…”

Madam Pince frowned. “What did you do?”

James pulled out a necklace with a small book charm on it. “Uh, this is for you?”

Madam Pince took it. “What does it do?”

James shrugged. “Basic protection against everything.”

Madam Pince shook her head. “I’ll wear it.”

James grinned. “Thank you Madam Pince!”

She laughed. “Did you make one for your uncle too?”

James stood. “Nah, I added it to his ring. And Aunt Audrey and Molly and Lucy’s accessories.”

Madam Pince shook her head again. “Get going, James. Let me know when you find out the Library’s decision.”

James waved. “I will!”

* * *

Maddison sat herself next to James as he sat watching the Ravenclaw-Slytherin match. “Potter.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Maddison? Checking them out for Hufflepuff?” 

Maddison rolled her eyes. “Why do you let them hang around?” 

“What?” 

Maddison subtly pointed to where Ethan and Justin were talking to some other seventh years, out of earshot. “You clearly don’t agree with their point of view of squibs, but you still let them hang around?”

James looked at her. Well, if she wanted to know. “…If they’re not hanging around me, where will they go?”

Maddison frowned. “What?” 

James sighed. “Where will they go, if they can’t hang out with James Sirius Potter?” 

Maddison stared for a moment. “…Your siblings and cousins.” 

James nodded, turning back to the game. “Exactly.”

Maddison sighed. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that.”

James gave a wry grin. “Better me than them.”

Maddison nodded. “And are you in some sort of relationship with Vincent? Because everyone else was somehow oblivious when you both started having more sexual tension than usual but I’m not and I don’t like to see it.”

James laughed. “I think you’re one of the first to notice, outside of one of Lily’s friends who told me it was about time.”

Maddison raised an eyebrow. “So, dating?”

James shuddered. “Oh, fuck no. I’m aromantic. No, we’re nemeses.”

Maddison sighed. “That sounds like your kind of bullshit, actually.”

James smiled and nudged her. “Aw, thanks Maddison!”

Maddison glared. “We may be acquaintances, but we are not friends. Don’t push it.”

James laughed and went back to watching the game. “Oh shit, when did Slytherin score?”

* * *

James perked up as he spotted a familiar face sitting in a tucked away corner of the courtyard.

Ravenclaw? Looks remarkably like Vincent? Adorable? Vincent’s sister!

He knocked on the wall next to her. “Um, Destiny? Right?”

The girl startled. “Ye-yeah. You’re James.”

He smiled. “Yep! Can I join you?”

Destiny nodded and scooted over. “What’s up?”

James chuckled. “You just seem really cool from what I’ve heard Vincent say, though he refuses to introduce me to you for some reason. He says you’re really smart and secretly sassy.”

Destiny nodded. “Well, I suppose? I—don’t really know.”

James nudged her. “What are you doing out here?”

She shrugged. “I don’t really have friends. I mean, I have people I know in passing and we’re nice to each other, and we talk a lot in our classes, but not outside of them.”

James hummed. “Do some of them want to be friends with you?”

Destiny sighed. “I don’t know. They all have other friends already, and it’s not like they wouldn’t be open to more it’s just that…”

She trailed off. James rubbed her back.

“It just feels like—”

“There are always better friends.”

Destiny looked up at James. “…yeah.”

James nodded. “Yeah. I can’t really say I know what you mean, but at least with my family I’ve always felt that way. I’m never going to be anyone’s favorite, you know?”

Destiny nodded. “Yeah! And I do like them but I don’t want to butt in on the relationships that they already have and like, bother them!"

James smiled. “Exactly! Like, I know on some level that Teddy, who’s kind of like an older sibling to me, would be there for me if I asked her to, but shes off having a successful life with Vicky, her girlfriend and my cousin, and I don’t want to bother her.”

Destiny groaned. “I know right? I don’t usually tell Vincent any of this because he’s overworking himself enough as is to try to protect me from the world and our parents, and CJ’s got his own struggles.”

James nodded frantically. “Exactly! Exactly!”

Destiny giggled. “Vincent totally should have introduced us.”

James laughed. “His loss. You’re really cool!”

Destiny smiled shyly. “I’ve never had a friend before, fair warning.”

James winced. “Well, neither have I, so we’re even!”

They smiled at each other, gently.

James startled. “Oh! Do you have something sentimental you always wear?”

Destiny raised an eyebrow. “My earrings? Why?”

James grinned. “I have a set of protection runes that are very potent!”

* * *

James set runes into Destiny's earrings as she watched over his shoulder.

One against nightmares, tied into a combination one that overall was against pervasive negative thoughts and memories, next to one that attracted happiness.

Two for protection from physical harm, a type that could burn out, on either side of a general health one.

Against general curses, and to a certain extent “malicious intent”.

Against the Crutacius, as best that he could.

Against fire and storm.

And finally, in a very, very complex sequence of combination runes, all never been done before, completely unique, entirely his own invention, against the Killing Curse.

Destiny giggled. “That’s so cool!”

James laughed and ruffled her hair. “Thanks, pipsqueak.”

* * *

James jumped as Ethan slammed a hand down on the table.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. “You okay?”

Ethan shook his head. “No! Okay, fuck it, it’s been weeks now and I can’t take it anymore.”

Maddison frowned. “What?”

Ethan pointed a fork in James’s face. “James, what the ever-loving fuck is in your hair?”

James laughed. “Oh, my hair clip? Lily and Albus and their friends got it for me! Possibly Hugo too. See, it’s a bird’s nest with a little dangly feather! It matches my mess of hair!”

Justin shook his head. “I’m with Ethan on this one. What the fuck?”

Abigail snorted. “Wow. You let your siblings get you to put that in your hair?”

Ethan shook his head. “Your siblings are so fucking weird. What is that even about?”

James touched the hair clip. “They thought it was cool, and I like it too.”

Maddison rolled her eyes. “Let him make his own stupid decisions, people.”

Ethan laughed loudly, drawing some attention from those nearby. “No! He’s been acting really weird for a while now, and now he let a couple of Slytherins put that in his hair?”

James chuckled nervously. “It was from Lily and her friends too, plus Hugo—”

Abigail huffed. “Oh really, of course. And your cousin Lucy’s apparently a squib.”

James stared at her as Ethan and Justin continued complaining.

Seriously? Seriously?

He wanted to go hang out with Destiny. Or go bother Albus and Scorpius. Or chill while Lily plotted with Ma’kya, Sophie, and Hugo. Not this shit.

James looked back to Ethan. Pearson was snickering at James; Fiona, a beater, by his side.

Ethan glared. “Another thing—”

“Fuck off.” 

Everyone went silent and turned to stare in shock at Vincent.

Ethan blinked. “What?”

Maddison raised an eyebrow from next to him. “Fuck. Off. Or can you not hear through the pile of shit you’ve been spewing.” 

Abigail opened her mouth and James stood up.

Everyone stared at him.

James laughed. “Yeah, nope. I’m not doing this today. Thanks for the opening, you two.”

He climbed out of his seat and began waltzing out of the Great Hall.

Roxanne tried to grab him as he walked by. “James are you—”

James ignored her and kept walking.

The doors to the Great Hall opened as he reached them, and swung shut behind him.

He chuckled slightly, holding back tears. “Thanks, Hogwarts."

* * *

James was safely tucked away on top of one of the Library shelves when he heard someone walking down below.

Considering no one had been in the Library when he came in, he looked down to see.

Rose was walking, looking around, with a plate in her hands. “James?”

James stiffened. His eyes were bloodshot and he was sure he looked like a mess.

Rose lifted the plate. “Um, Madam Pince said you were in here. You barely ate anything, so I brought a lot of food in case you’re gonna skip classes today.”

James held back a sigh. That was probably what he would be doing.

Actually, fuck it. What did he have to lose.

He full on sighed. “Hey Rose.”

Rose turned, looking wildly around.

James huffed. “I’m up here.”

Rose looked up, finally seeing him. “Oh. Wow, how’d you get up there?”

James smiled down. “I climbed. Here, let me grab the plate so you can get up here.”

Rose rolled a ladder over and took a few steps up it. James grabbed the plate from her and scooted aside so she could safely climb up the rest of the way.

James raised an eyebrow as they settled in facing each other. “I see that you also took Uncle Percy’s advice.”

Rose nodded. “I didn’t think anyone else did, actually.”

James snorted. “Me neither. Madam Pince is actually really nice if you behave, right?”

Rose smiled. “Yeah. I wouldn’t have thought of hiding on top of the bookshelves, though.”

James shook his head. “No one thinks to look up, and I can’t really get alone time reliably in my dorms either.”

Rose frowned. “Yeah, those guys were your roommates, right?”

“Yeah, Justin and Ethan. Vincent too, but he and I are nemeses, and it’s different.”

Rose glared. “Yeah, I caught Justin talking shit about you a few weeks back.”

James startled. “Wait, you’re the one that kept pranking him?!”

Rose chuckled. “Yeah, he had gotten on my nerves. I did the same with a few people on the team.”

James nodded. “Yeah, they don’t like me all that much. You’ll be a better captain.”

Rose smiled. “I’ve got to get to class, but yeah. Hopefully I’ll be as good a captiain as you.”

James patted her on the head. “You’re adorable.”

Rose smirked. “Eat your food or I’ll tell Madam Pince you’re skipping meals.”

“No! Don’t!”

Rose laughed and crawled over to the ladder. “See you around, dumbass.”

James waved. “Right back at you, bitch.”

Rose flipped him off as she climbed down.

* * *

James ran into Vincent and Destiny on his way to the Room of Requirement.

Destiny hugged him. “James! You’re okay!”

James ruffled her hair. “Yeah, I’m okay. I didn’t feel up to go to classes, but I’m okay.”

Vincent raised an eyebrow. “Apparently you two know each other.”

James smirked. “Yeah, we’re _friends!_ ”

Destiny grinned. “We’re _best friends!_ ”

Vincent took a step back. “Cool. Not getting anywhere near that.”

“Oh, yes you are.”

James and Destiny grabbed his arms. James smiled. “Come on, I’m going to meet up with everyone. You’ll like them.”

Destiny grinned. “And then James and I can play poker!”

Vincent glared at James. “Please tell me you’re not teaching her how to hustle people.”

“I’m not teaching her how to hustle people!”

“Than what are you doing?”

James winked at him. “I think you know!”

Vincent groaned as they tugged him along. Destiny cackled.

* * *

James was immediately tackled by a fussing Albus.

Strange, the similarities between him and Dad.

Albus looked up. “You skipped classes! And lunch! We were worried!"

Lily glared, hands on her hips. “Where have you been?!”

James winced. “I was in the library, and also Rose brought me food so we’re all good there. I wasn’t in a good state of mind but I’m better now so there’s no need for any wild actions.”

Ma’kya snorted. “But, we want to.”

Hugo smiled. “Rose is great! Sometimes, at least.”

Scorpius, for once not focused on Rose, waved at Vincent and Destiny. “Hi! I’m Scorpius!”

Destiny waved back. Vincent sighed.

James grinned. “Oh! This is Vincent, no we are not dating. Yes we are in a relationship. We’re nemeses. Also this is Destiny she’s a little gremlin and my best friend and I would die for her.” 

Sophie stared. “…Somehow I’m not surprised.”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Welcome to the family, I guess.”

Destiny perked up. “This is so cool, but James said he’d teach me how to play poker, so bye!”

James laughed as he let himself get pulled to one of the couches by her.

They really were a family, weren’t they.

* * *

James and Destiny rounded a corner to see Scorpius, in front of a few baby first years, in a stand off with Ethan, Pearson, and a considerable number of other sixth and seventh years.

James sighed. “What the fuck is this shit?”

Ethan glared. “Back off, Potter. The Malfoy is ours.”

James raised an eyebrow. “No, he’s not.”

One of the others (Louis Weaver, not Weasley) huffed. “Yeah, like you can do shit Potter.”

James turned to tell Scorpius to go get a teacher when he saw Albus behind him. “Oh. Hi Albus!”

Albus went right past him.

Destiny frowned. “What’s up with that?”

James winced as Albus put his hands on his hips. “Hey, Al, I’d be careful—”

Ethan threw a punch at Albus.

James lunged. “Oh you—”

Albus smirked and judo flipped Ethan.

Destiny watched with an odd fascination. “Since when can he do that?”

Albus punched another person as Lily, Sophie, and Ma’kya approached as well, all glaring.

James turned to check on Scorpius and the first years only to find Scorpius staring in awe.

Destiny turned to Scorpius as well. “Oh, is he finally realizing he has a crush?”

James cooed as someone got flung past them. "Of course, he likes strong people.”

Hugo snorted as they appeared next to them. “Ah, he wants someone that will protect him, not that he realized it."

Scorpius continued watching Albus. "He's so pretty."

Hugo smiled and smirked at James. "Popcorn?"

James grinned. "You are my second favorite cousin.”

“Who’s your first?”

“Lucy, obviously. She sent me a pack of chocolates last week because she ‘felt sad vibes’ from me."

“I love her."

There was a scratch of pencil on paper. James and Hugo both turned to look at Destiny.

Destiny shrugged. “I’m taking notes! Lily is no longer affected by gravity, apparently.”

James nodded. “Ah, her Spiderman move."

Hugo hummed. "Oh, Albus just bit someone."

“Go Albus!”

Scorpius sighed. “Oh, I’m in love.”

One of the first years eyed him. “You mean you’re not dating him already?”

Hugo bit their hand as James bent over cackling. Destiny shook her head and continued writing notes.

* * *

Dad glared at them while Mum pinched the bridge of her nose.

James, who was wearing his goggled currently, smiled. Albus grinned despite his bloody nose, and teeth because when he bit he bit hard apparently. Lily’s face was perfectly calm despite her hair having scorch marks in it.

Mum sighed. “At least we’re taking you home now. Maybe Grandmother Andromeda lecturing you will make a difference.”

James shrugged. “Probably not. Albus had a great time, and so did Lily and Ma’kya and Sophie.”  


Scorpius perked up from where he stood in front of the tired gaze of his own father. “Are you going to see Teddy?”

Lily nodded.

Scorpius smiled. “You can show Teddy how Lily and I modified the goggles!” 

Dad turned to Draco. “Your kid’s terrifying too?” 

Draco sighed. “Scorpius has always been a bit like that. He gets it from his Mum. Your kids too?”

Huh, truth.

Mum nodded. She and Draco shared a look.

That was weird.

Whatever.

Oh, Destiny!

James pulled Destiny over. “Oh, Mum and Dad, this is Destiny! She’s my first friend!” 

Destiny smiled and waved. “He’s my first friend too! And we’re _best_ friends!” 

Dad stared. _“What?”_

James waved a hand. “Vincent is my nemesis with benefits and Maddison is my strong acquaintance, and everyone else only hangs out with me for clout.”

Albus pointed over to Ethan. “Like him. He insulted the clip we got James, and he hates squibs, and he’s really mean in general so I bit him.”

Mum sighed. “We do not bite people we don’t like. That’s something you learn as a toddler, Albus.”

James shrugged. “It’s better than a knife.”

Professor McGonagall glared. “Why do you have a knife?”

Albus smiled and pulled one out of his pocket. “Molly gave me one, and Lucy gave me one!”

Truth! James wondered when Molly and Lucy had sent them.

Mum buried her face in Dad’s shoulder. “I regret letting Percy marry an American.”

Truth. James hid a snicker.

Dad sighed. “At least he didn’t use it this time.”

Lily tilted her head. “Of course, it wasn’t like we were fighting Delphi or someone else actively trying to harm us.”

The adults blinked.

Dad closed his eyes. “Of course you weren’t going all out.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Really? You said it yourself, we’re forces of chaos.”

Draco sighed. “Of course.”

Scorpius pointed. “Can we go visit before they have their dinner?”

Professor McGonagall glared. “As long as you’re all out of my office, fine.”

Destiny perked up. “I’ll get Vincent!”

* * *

Everyone gathered in the living room.

Dad sighed. “Okay, no one break anything, and be gone by five because we have dinner with relatives, okay?”

Everyone nodded. “Okay!”

Vincent and Destiny’s brother CJ nodded to Dad. “Sorry to intrude.”

Dad waved him off. “Everyone else would be here anyways, you’re fine. What’s one more.”

Mum poked her head in from the kitchen. “Harry? Can you help?”

Dad sighed and followed her. “I told you not to do anything until I got there, you’re terrible—”

Silence echoed as the door swung shut behind him.

Lily stuck a hand out to CJ. “Hello, I’m Lily, my brother James is your brother’s nemesis with benefits and your sister’s best friend.”

CJ turned to James. 

James chuckled. “It’s fun! Destiny’s the best honestly. Vincent’s annoying but I guess I care about him.”

Vincent rolled his eyes. “Fuck you too.”

James winked at him.

Albus groaned. “No thank you.”

CJ shook his head. “Are you all usually like this?”

Scorpius tilted his head and said “What do you mean?” 

At the same time Destiny smirked and said “Yes, we are.”

James shrugged. “We are a bit crazy. Do you really work with pyrotechnics?”

CJ nodded and Lily’s eyes lit up.

Ma’kya chuckled. “I think we have some things to talk about.”

Sophie laughed. “Hogwarts will be seeing more fire soon, I bet!”

Albus turned to James. “Do you want to do runes for him?”

James nodded. “Yeah sure. Vinnie too. The two of you got anything sentimental you wear near constantly?”

CJ lifted a hand, showing off a leather bracelet. Vincent showed off a silver ring on his middle finger.

James smiled. “Cool! Give me them and I’ll put protection runes on them while you talk with Lily.”

Vincent grabbed CJ’s bracelet and sat next to him. “You’re insane.”

James raised an eyebrow as he pulled his goggles on properly, careful not to jostle his hair pin. “You’re involved with this mess.”

Vincent snorted. “Yeah, unwillingly.”

Huh. Lie.

James ducked his head. Vincent really wasn’t like Ethan and Justin.

He got to work, letting the runes project into his goggles.

* * *

James smiled, listening to everyone chatter as he set runes into Vincent’s ring and CJ’s bracelet.

One against nightmares, tied into a combination one that overall was against pervasive negative thoughts and memories, next to one that attracted happiness.

Two for protection from physical harm, a type that could burn out, on either side of a general health one.

Against general curses, and to a certain extent “malicious intent”.

Against the Crutacius, as best that he could.

Against fire and storm.

And finally, in a very, very complex sequence of combination runes, all never been done before, completely unique, entirely his own invention, against the Killing Curse.

Vincent sighed and leaned into his side. “Thanks for that, by the way. CJ’s work is dangerous.”

Truth.

James huffed. “I do care about you, you know.”

Vincent laughed. “Just not romantically. I know. I hate you too.”

Truth.

James shoved him off, laughing.

* * *

James found himself upstairs with Lily, sitting around a decent sized piece of plywood dug out of the garage, carving runes when Teddy and Victoire walked in.

Teddy knocked on the wall. “Hey, James? Lily?”

Lily absentmindedly waved but James actually turned to look at them. “Hey Teddy! Hey Vicky!”

Teddy frowned. “Are you alright? We were a bit worried that you got into a fight, especially with everything that’s been going on. We thought we’d say hello to you two before chatting with everyone downstairs. Are you doing okay?”

Truth.

Oh, they were actually worried about him.

James stared. “Oh, that’s the truth.”

Teddy frowned. “What?”

James waved a hand. “That potion you got me, Scorpius imbued it into my goggles somehow! It’s really cool, actually. Anyways, I’m fine, Lily and I might actually be close to finishing here.”

Victoire raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

James shrugged. “Yeah, our friends are going home soon anyways. I’ll walk down with you soon.”

Lily nodded. “Yeah, so I’ll be down in a minute.”

Teddy smiled. “What are you guys working on?”

Lily muttered as she used her wand to burn a line onto the board. “We’re stabilizing a portal.”

Victoire blinked. “…You’re what.”

James smiled at her and stood. “We’re making a portal! Lily’s done it before, we’re just stabilizing it so it’s actually useable..”

Teddy looked him up and down. “You look different.”

James smiled. “I’m not really acting anymore. Which is weird, I’ve been doing it for so long I’m not sure how to not do it.”

Lily pointed. “Go downstairs now. Keep everyone out until it’s tested.”

James shrugged and walked towards Teddy and Victoire. “Yeah, okay. Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone!”

Victoire raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

James shrugged. “I’m closer to a maybe than I’ve been since probably ever!”

Teddy shook her head. “What the fuck have we missed?”

* * *

James led Teddy and Victoire into the living room just as the Granger-Weasleys arrived. 

He assumed that Grandmother Andy was in the kitchen. But Rose and Hugo were here, nice!

Uncle Ron stared at everyone in the living room. “What is this? Who are you?”

Albus looked up from muttering with CJ. “Oh, hey Uncle Ron.”

Scorpius waved cheerfully. “Hello Mister Granger-Weasley!”

Rose frowned. “What are you doing here?”

Scorpius tilted his head. “Visiting Albus?”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Yeah Rose, back off.”

Aunt Hermione blinked. “Who are all of you?”

Ma’kya lazily saluted from the couch. “Oh, I’m Ma’kya and that’s Sophie, we’re Lily’s friends.”

Sophie waved and winked at Hugo, who winked back.

Albus nodded. “Right, and you all should know Scorpius—”

Scorpius waved again from Albus’s right. “Hello!”

Albus turned to his other side. “—and this is CJ.”

CJ raised an eyebrow at the Granger-Weasleys. “Greetings.”

Albus shrugged. “He’s Lily’s friend now, we think. And possibly mine. He’s also Vincent and Destiny’s brother.”

Rose frowned. “Who?”

Scorpius pointed to Destiny, who was currently organizing a deck of cards. “That’s Destiny, she’s James’s friend!”

Destiny smiled. “We’re friends and it’s awesome! He smuggles me butterbeer.”

Aunt Hermione frowned. “You look way too young.”

Vincent shrugged from where he was reading in one of the armchairs. “It’s fine, they’re each other’s first friends anyways.”

Albus waved. “Oh, and that’s Vincent. He’s James’s nemesis.”

Rose nodded. “You’re the one that told Ethan and Justin to fuck off.”

Uncle Ron frowned. “James has a nemesis?”

Aunt Hermione raised an eyebrow. “First friend?”

Hugo shrugged. “Yeah, James finally ditched all the people that cling to him for James Sirius Potter. I mean, technically Vincent and Maddison do that too, but—”

Sophie waved a hand. “But like, they know it, and they still respect each other.”

Uncle Ron shook his head. “What?”

Ma’kya hummed. “It’s interesting, learning so much about James. He’s a very good liar.”

James finally stepped into the room, drawing attention to him. “Aw, thank you!”

Aunt Hermione frowned at him. “How long have you been standing there?”

James sat down next to Destiny, eyeing the rune array on the coffee table in-between them all. “Since you got here. This is Teddy and Victoire, by the way. Teddy’s pronouns are currently whatever.”

Sophie frowned. “How can you tell?”

Albus pointed to Teddy as they walked in. “His bracelet’s purple. Blue’s he/him, red’s she/her, green’s they/them.”

James nodded. “And purple’s whatever. Everybody get back, by the way.”

Albus rolled his eyes but scooted back, taking CJ and Scorpius with him. Vincent actually put his book down.

The coffee table began glowing white, before opening into a sparking disk a bit above the table.

James grinned. “All clear so far!”

A book fell out the bottom, landing on the coffee table. James grabbed in and dropped it through the top of the portal.

Victoire approached. “That’s facinating. You said Lily made it?”

James nodded. “Yeah, I added some runes to stabilize it. Let us test it, and then everyone will go home.”

They all watched as Lily poked her head up through the top of the portal.

She raised an eyebrow. “Cool, everyone’s here now. We finished just in time.”

CJ laughed. “Good going. Send me that list when you get the time.”

Lily waved and ducked back through the portal.

Destiny pouted and hugged James. “Bye, I guess.”

James ruffled her hair. “Go terrorize your parents. CJ will help, I’m sure.”

Sophie pointed. “Not Vincent?”

Vincent stood, heading for the door. “I’d never be found doing such a vile thing, ma’am.”

CJ stood as well. “He’s too good to get caught. Thanks for having us!”

Scorpius waved, getting to his feet. “Dad and I are going to eat ice cream and see how many cursed items we can break before Grandfather catches us.”

Ma’kya stood as well. “That sounds mildly concerning.”

Scorpius laughed, heading for the fireplace. “Nah, Grandmother can be bribed into looking the other way, if she doesn’t join us. She said we remind her of cousin Regulus or something.”

Sophie hugged Hugo. “Ma’kya and I are going back to Hogwarts, not to dinner. My parents said it was about time I got into a fight and I don’t know how to respond to that.”

Lily stomped down the stairs. “It means, Sophie, that you once asked if you could reverse gravity and fling someone up and down between the floor and ceiling.”

James hummed as he waved Destiny and CJ off, purposefully flipping off Vincent instead. “With runes—”

Ma’kya glared and took the flow powder. “Don’t encourage her.”

James laughed and flopped onto the floor next to Albus as their friends started to leave.

Dad walked in and frowned at the scene. “What did you chaos children do this time?”

* * *

Grandmother Andy eyed them all as they ate dinner.

James looked around. They were all remarkably quiet. Especially after Albus and Lily had gotten into a fight.

Aunt Hermione finally sighed. “So, how have you all been? Harry?”

Dad shrugged. “I’m alive, and everyone else is, so that’s all I can hope for, I think.”

Mum snorted from next to him. “I’m also thankful to be alive, and have a family that has worked through some issues together. Despite our collective insanity.”

James spoke up before Albus could. “I have a friend. And a person that I like, but not romantically or platonically, but like, in a respectful antagonation of each other, and like hatred. But nice hatred. I also applied for a job at the Library of Alexandria!”

Everyone stared at him.

Oh right, that was out of character for James Sirius.

Eh, oh well.

Albus rolled his eyes. “I have accepted and fully realized that I absolutely love Scorpius. I also survived a killing curse and being thrown down a flight of stairs, and I’m on good terms with the two dumbasses I call siblings.”

Lily shrugged. “I learned that Albus is actually remarkably levelheaded considering the shit he goes through, James never talks about anything ever, James also is way better at lying than I thought, Dad actually cares about us and is very unsurprised by our chaos, Mom has a fireworks stash, I have two incredible friends, and Uncle Percy is actually kind of a badass.”

Uncle Ron blinked. “What?”

Rose stared. “Does this have anything to do with the fight you got into?”

Lily nodded. “Yes.”

Albus shrugged. “Yes.”

Hugo snorted. “Did you not know that?”

Aunt Hermione turned to them and glared. “Hugo!”

Teddy stared at the table. “What the fuck?”

Dad patted him arm. “Just roll with it.”

Grandmother Andy heaved a sigh. “You two never should have been allowed to have children.”

Mum shrugged. “Too late now.”

James turned to Lily. “Should we tell them about the portal or not?”

Lily hummed. “We should make Albus wear a shirt that says _beware biting_.”

Albus pouted. “Is this what this family’s like now?”

Dad patted his head. “Yes.”

James hid a laugh as Victoire put her head down on the table.

* * *

James hummed as he sat on the couch, setting runes into Teddy’s bracelet, Grandma Andy’s ring, Rose’s earrings, and Victoire’s bracelet.

One against nightmares, tied into a combination one that overall was against pervasive negative thoughts and memories, next to one that attracted happiness.

Two for protection from physical harm, a type that could burn out, on either side of a general health one.

Against general curses, and to a certain extent “malicious intent”.

Against the Crutacius, as best that he could.

Against fire and storm.

And finally, in a very, very complex sequence of combination runes, all never been done before, completely unique, entirely his own invention, against the Killing Curse.

Teddy watched in awe. “And the runes project up onto the goggles?”

Lily nodded. “Scorpius helped a lot.”

Victoire and Albus yelled as Hugo did something against them in their board game.

James laughed.

* * *

James Sirius Potter, if you asked anyone, would not be likely to have a successful career in magic.

Sure, he was a good quidditch player. He managed to pass all of his classes. He pranked people often, and usually was able to get away with it.

However, it wasn’t like he made the pranks. He learned what was already around, and used what was already used.

He wasn’t a creator. He wasn’t going to offer insights on any theories. He’d just talk quidditch the whole time.

* * *

James froze as the eagle dropped a letter onto the table in front of him.

The eagle made it very clear that the letter was from the Library of Alexandria.

He shivered as he eyed the envelope.

Maddison poked him. “That your acceptance letter?”

Vincent snorted. “Of course it is.”

Destiny clapped. “Open it! Open it!”

Sophie and Hugo slid down on one side. Lily plopped herself across from them with Ma’kya.

Albus jumped over the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, attracting a lot of attention, before sitting next to Lily. Scorpius reached him and sat as well.

Rose slid over, Roxanne following her. “Well?”

Albus kicked James under the table. “Stop stalling.”

James opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. James S. Potter,_

_It is my absolute pleasure to inform you that you’re now my minion. Welcome to the Library._

_Simon Jankovitz_

James felt the letter flutter out of his hands. “Oh Merlin.”

Scorpius, surprisingly, snatched the letter first. “He got it!”

Destiny screeched and tackled James off the bench. Sophie and Scorpius started yelling as well, as Albus and Lily simply screamed at each other. Ma’kya laughed as Hugo collapsed over the table in relief.

Rose quickly dragged Destiny and James off the floor. “Come on, we need to tell Madam Pince!”

Hugo whooped, pulling paper out of their bag. “I’ll write Uncle Percy!”

Lily waved at James and Destiny, letting Rose drag them off. “I’ll write our parents!”

Vincent hummed. “Isn’t Simon Jankovitz that one author you like so much?”

James let himself be dragged out of the Great Hall, laughing instead of crying.

Maybe this would all work out.

* * *

James Sirius Potter was seventeen years old.

* * *

~~James Sirius Potter was a lie.~~

* * *

James was seventeen years old.

He loved his siblings and his family. 

He loved his best friend.

He didn’t exactly love Vincent, but he respected and cared about him.

He was successful.

He was happy.

* * *

~~James Sirius Potter, if you asked anyone, would not be likely to have a successful career in magic.~~

James Sirius Potter was going to be the best runes specialist of all time, thank you very much.

~~Sure, he was a good quidditch player. He managed to pass all of his classes. He pranked people often, and usually was able to get away with it.~~

He still played quidditch with his family, but you could also find him running around goofing off with his siblings.

~~However, it wasn’t like he made the pranks. He learned what was already around, and used what was already used.~~

He wasn’t a really big prankster, but he was still a force of chaos that frightened even Professor McGonagall.

~~He wasn’t a creator. He wasn’t going to offer insights on any theories. He’d just talk quidditch the whole time.~~

He was a genius, but above all else he wasn’t alone.

* * *

James Sirius Potter was James.

And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is,,, long. So long. I've been working on this for a while, but this wasn't meant to be 24k. wtf. I thought this was getting long at 8k and I thought about splitting it into chapters, but I couldn't figure out how and now it's 24k.  
> I technically finished writing this on my birthday (last Sunday) so I am considering this a birthday present to myself :)  
> This was very fun to write? I like writing feral children. And also angst. It works out.  
> If you liked this as well, I am glad :D
> 
> Anyways, James Sirius is one of my Harry Potter projection characters where I give them a life.  
> You might be able to see a lot of hints at lore in here! (The Founders and Hogwarts, Percy's family, Regulus, Madam Pince, etc.) I have opinions and headcanons and might even write fics of them one day!
> 
> My [Tumblr](https://flowergrownwritesrandomly.tumblr.com), I post fics/updates about every Friday, and sometimes Sundays (might not be your fandom though). Come say hi!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome! (Or not, really, I did not mean to write this, so this is all for fun, but validation is always nice)


End file.
